My Saving Grace
by Satire By Sunset
Summary: Grace is Vicoria's maid. Hector is Victor's brother. After they fall in love, a misunderstanding occurs and Grace is engaged to a corpse king and she meets her long dead father. Will Hector find her before he marries the worst woman ever? REVIEW please!
1. Always Be My Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of "Corpse Bride." Tim Burton does. I own Grace, Hector, King Lucas, Chela, Gabi, and Artsohn.

Always be my Home

_I won't be afraid  
To turn back down the road  
Cause Your heart will always be my home_

_- Rachel Lampa_

Grace Calman looked up from her notebook and gazed out the carriage window. As the carriage crossed the bridge, she turned her head toward the town in front of her. Ice patches, nearly melted for spring, covered the edges of each gray, stone edifice. Cobblestone roads circled around a jaded fountain in the middle of town. Grace looked up at the dreary clouds and closed her eyes, smiling. She felt good to be home.

And yet…

She opened her eyes as the carriage halted to a stop. She peered at the dark mansion in front of her. On the mansion, an "E" in a familiar design stood above the front doors. The coach driver got off the carriage and walked over to open the door for her. Grace took his hand as he helped her out. After carefully stepping off of the carriage, the coach driver immediately hopped back onto the carriage and drove away. He had no reason to stay. Grace had already paid him and she had only one bag that she carried.

She sighed as she tucked her notebook into her bag. She walked up the steps, wrapping her shawl tighter around her shoulders to ward off the cold. She knocked on the door. The door was opened by a stiff man with a large moustache under his upturned nose. He remained stiff for about two seconds until he recognized who she was. He loosened a little, his eyes widened.

"Miss Grace?" he asked, in a thick English accent. Grace smiled.

"Are you going let me in, Emil?" she asked. "Or are you going to let a friend stand outside in the cold?" He gave her a very small smile, which was actually a good thing since he hardly ever smiled, and opened the door wider. Grace walked inside the large, dark yet warm room. Emil closed the door behind her.

"Hildegarde is in your room," he told her. "I have to make breakfast for the lord and lady."

"Thank you, Emil," she told him. "Oh and please do not tell Victoria I'm here. I want to surprise her."

"I won't," he promised. He sauntered over to the kitchen as Grace walked up the large staircase, heading to the east wing. At the end of the hall, she stopped at one of the many doors and opened it to a small room. Inside were two small beds, each beside a wall with a trunk underneath the one window. Grace smiled at the old woman, looking at herself in worn-out mirror, fixing her hair. She saw Grace in the reflection, turned around, and gasped.

"You're home!" she cried, smiling. She ran over to her and hugged her. Grace hugged her back.

"Hello, Mother," she said. Hildegarde let her go and sat down one of the beds. It made cringing spring noise as she sat.

"How was the country?" she asked. "Is your dear cousin Thomas feeling better?" Grace laid her bag on the other bed and started to unpack.

"The country was lovely and Thomas is doing well," she said. Grace looked down and sighed. Her mother gave her a sympathetic look.

"What's wrong, Grace?" she asked. Grace looked back up.

"Mother," Grace began. "I'm glad to be home, but…I don't know…I feel like I need to be someplace else."

"What do you mean, deary?" she asked. Grace turned to the window.

"I don't know," Grace said. "I know that there is something missing in my life, but I just don't know what it is." Hildegarde looked down and shook her head.

"If your father were still here, he would say to look inside yourself," she told her.

"But I don't know who myself is," Grace said looking back down. Hildegarde gave a comforting smile.

"Why you're Grace Calman, a respectable young lady," she said. "You are clever, kind, and a wonderful writer." Grace smiled and walked over to the window.

"What was father like?" Grace asked, looking out the window. Hildegarde shook her head and smiled.

"Don't you already know this story?" she asked.

"Please Mother," Grace begged. Hildegarde breathed in heavily and out slowly.

"Alright," she said. "Your father was a nice and bright man. He came here, visiting his brother. He was an American, you know."

"And an outcast," Grace commented. Hildegarde clasped her hand together and walked closer towards her.

"But that never stopped him," Hildegarde told her. "Listen, deary, I have to wake up Miss Victoria with her breakfast." Grace immediately spun around to face her.

"Oh, please, let me do it!" Grace pleaded. "She's my very dear friend and I want to surprise her that I'm home."

"Well…alright, deary," Hildegarde agreed. "Besides, it tis' your job." Grace grinned and quickly ran over to the kitchen.


	2. Girls Just Wanna have Fun

**Girls just Wanna have Fun**

_Some boys take a beautiful girl,_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun_

_Oh girls,_

_They wanna have fu-un._

_-Cyndi Lauper_

Grace slowly crept into Victoria's room, holding a silver tray with an assortment of delectable foods on top of it. She peeked inside and saw Victoria in her undergarments, fixing her dark hair as she gazed into her mirror. She did not even look at Grace.

"Hildegarde, put the tray on my bed," she told her. Grace cocked her head and smiled. She placed her tray on the bed and stood there.

"Is there anything you would like, Miss Victoria?" Grace asked. Victoria froze. She knew that voice. She had not heard that voice in a month. She immediately spun around. When she saw Grace, Victoria jumped off her seat and gave her big hug.

"Gracie!" she cried, calling Grace by her childhood nickname. "You're finally home!"

"It's good to see you too," Grace said, smiling. "Now, let me help you get dressed."

Grace tightened Victoria's corset as she talked to her about her trip in the country. Victoria was so happy to see Grace again that she didn't notice the pain of each tightening on her corset. They talked for nearly an hour.

"Enough about me," Grace said. "What about you? Last I heard from you was a letter saying that you were going to be forced to marry some man named Victor Van Dort the next day because of your parent's misfortune." Victoria blushed for minute and gave a tiny grin.

"Actually we are getting married in…huh…about a week from now," Victoria told her, gasping during each tightening. "Grace, I'm in love with this…huh…man. He is handsome and talented…I'm actually happy that we…huh…were arranged to be married."

"But, why aren't you married now?" Grace asked. Grace stopped tightening her corset to wait for Victoria's answer. Victoria looked down, twirling a strand of her silk hair as though she was trying to decide something.

"Let's just say a lot happened in a month while you were gone," Victoria told her. "Victor ran away and I was forced to marry another man, even I did not love him and he was a pompous fool."

"What happened to this man?" Grace asked. Victoria continued to look down.

"He died," she said quickly. "But it does not matter anymore because Victor is back and we are getting married. Grace, I want you to be my maid-of-honor." Grace grinned.

"It would be an honor," Grace told her. She went back to tightening her corsets. Grace remained silent for a minute and then finally spoke.

"Tell me, Victoria, how does it feel to be rich and have everything you want?" Grace asked. By accident, she tightened Victoria's corsets a little too tight and Victoria wheezed. Grace apologized and loosened it.

"Tell me, Grace, how does it feel never to wear a corset?" Victoria asked, catching her breath. Grace gave a small laugh.


	3. Business of Love

**This Business of Love**

_I'm a smooth operator in all affairs _

_Sophisticated, debonair,  
I've got all kinds of fancy stuff..._

_but I'm just a baby in this business of love_

_-DoM.I.No_

Hector Van Dort fixed the cufflinks on his sleeves and looked at the old Van Dort Mansion. He knocked on the large doors and waited for them to open. As he waited, he turned his head to see two beautiful, young women walk by. When they turned to look at him, he smiled and gave them a wink. They turned from him and giggled.

Gigglers.

He knew their type. They were the type of girls that would gossip about men and giggle whenever and man showed affection towards them. They were easy to flirt with, but not worth spending a long time with. He turned back around and found that door was opened by an arguing couple.

"William, how many times do I have to tell you that we need a new butler?" the large woman spoke in a pompous voice.

"But dear, I have not had the time to find one, with the wedding and all," a skinny man with a nasally voice responded.

"Nice to see you too, Mother and Father," Hector spoke. The couple turned in a quick motion and paused for a moment.

"Hector," they yelled and hugged him. Hector was taken back by surprise. His parents suddenly began talking about ten million things at once, saying things such as "You should visit us more often" and "Have you gotten married yet?" Just the usual. Hector tried to answer each question, but they were too quick for him. He finally gave up and spoke.

"Do you where Victor is?" he asked loudly. "I want to tell him I'm home."

"Oh, he's probably up in his room, loafing around and what not," his mother said. "I swear that silly boy has gone mad ever since he got engaged."

"I'll see what he is up to," Hector told them, and ran quickly upstairs. He paced over to Victor's room and slowly opened the door. Glancing inside, Hector saw Victor sitting at his desk, his thin hand drawing with each gentle stroke. Hector knocked on his door. Victor turned around in his chair and smiled.

"Hector, what a pleasure to see you," he said. "Please, come in." Hector bowed his head and leisurely walked in. He took a seat on Victor's wire-railed bed. Victor placed his pencil down and turned to Hector.

"So, how has my older brother been doing?" Victor asked.

"Well, the fish market is doing better than ever, so my wealth has risen," Hector began, "but what about you? What has happened while I've been gone? I hear that you are about to be married in a week." Victor turned around and stared down at his drawing. A small grin came upon his face.

"She's a lovely woman," he told him. "I can't wait to marry her."

"Whatever you do, do not kiss her before the wedding," Hector warned him. Victor turned around back to him, his eyes filled with worry.

"But I've already kissed her many times," Victor said. Hector paused.

"Well, I guess you life is spoiled," Hector joked. Victor snickered. Hector lightheartedly struck in the shoulder and Victor winced in pain from the light blow.

"I'm glad you are happy," Hector told him. "You are finally settling down. Sadly, I can't because too many women want me." He shrugged his coat as he said that. Victor laughed.

"Of course," Victor joked. "Every woman wants you."

"All kidding aside," Hector said, "I'm glad you are finally getting married. I was surprised that I would see the day that you would actually marry a woman, let alone anyone at all." Victor stared down at his hands, his fingers twiddling.

"Well, I did marry a corpse once," he told him almost sarcastically. _Almost_.

"Did you now?" Hector said with true sarcasm. "Better not tell the In-Laws." Victor gasped and shuddered when he heard him say that.

"Oh no!" Victor cried. "I was supposed to meet the Everglots five minutes ago and I'm not even ready!"

"Don't worry little brother," Hector said calmly. "I'll go over and tell them you are a little late. I'll give them a good excuse." Victor smiled and hugged Hector.

"Oh thank you!" he cheered. Hector smiled and hugged Victor back. It felt good to be home.


	4. Hate the Playaz

**Hate The Playaz**

_Hate the playaz and their game_

_Hate the way they do their thing_

_Hey, I don't know where they thinking_

_ that they got it made_

_Hate the playaz and their game_

_-Audrey Martells_

Hector knocked on the Everglot's door. He turned around and smoothed his hair as he waited for the door to open. He turned back around as he heard the creaking of door. When he saw who opened the door, his mouth dropped. His breathing grew heavier.

"Oh…" he whispered to himself. He was staring at the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid eyes on. She was young, around her early or mid-twenties. She had beautiful tan skin with stunning brown eyes. She wore her dark hair in half bun, her wavy hair shaping her round face. Hector merely stared.

"Hello," the girl spoke, her voice soft yet confident. "You must be Victor Van Dort." Hector shook his head and realized that the woman was housemaid. He had flirted with many beautiful housemaids and they always wanted a man they could not have. He came up with a perfect plan. He looked at her, giving her a smirk.

"Why, yes I am," Hector spoke in a voice as smooth as honey. "And who must you be?" He walked inside the house, his eyes still on her.

"I am Grace Calman, Miss Victoria's chaperone and maid," she told him. Hector's heart beat faster. Even her name was beautiful. Hector walked closer to her.

"Well, Victoria never told me how beautiful her house maid was," he cooed. Grace slowly started to back up.

"Excuse me?" Grace asked with awkwardness. She continued to back up until her back was against the stair's banister. Hector's body was nearly touching Grace's. He touched her arm but she brushed him off. Hector became confused. Why was she not falling for him? Why was his charm not working on her?

"Tell me, Grace, have you ever been with an engaged man?" Hector tried. Grace bit her lip, but she was continued to stare at him.

"Mister Van Dort," she said loudly. "You are going to marry my master's daughter. This is not right!"

"What is going on here?" a shrill voice yelled. The two turned their heads to see a tall woman with a harsh frown. Beside her was Victoria and small, chubby man staring with an evil glare, equally as cold as the tall woman's glare. Victoria merely looked confused.

"Mr. and Mrs. Everglot!" Grace cried. Hector backed away from her and Grace smoothed out her apron. The Everglots continued to give her evil glares. Grace ran up to Victoria.

"Please, Miss Victoria," Grace begged. "It's not what it looks like. He came onto me."

"What are talking about?" Victoria asked. Grace looked at her with both guilt and bewilderment.

"Dear me!" a pompous voice spoke from behind. "I'm sorry we are late…did we miss anything?" Everyone turned around to see Mr. and Mrs. Van Dort standing at the door with a tall man who looked much like Hector, only younger and without sideburns.

"Victor!" Victoria cried out and hugged him. Grace turned her attention to Hector, who was looking guilty. She pursed her lips and walked up to him.

"You are not Victor Van Dort?" she asked with anger.

"Why of course not!" Mr. Van Dort exclaimed. "That is Hector, Victor's brother." Grace's eyebrows furrowed.

"How dare you try to trick me like that!" she spat. She trudged toward Hector, her face full of anger. "Just because you think you are rich, you think you can handle any woman you like! Well, I am no ordinary woman!"

"Miss Grace!" Mrs. Everglot shrilled. "Do not speak to our guest like that!" Grace did not show any response to Mrs. Everglot. She continued to look at Hector, giving him a sappy smile.

"I'm sorry," she said in a sweet, sugary voice. "Where are my manners?" Her smile instantly changed into a frown. Without warning, she thrust her open palm towards Hector's cheek and slapped him across his face. Everyone gasped. Hector held his hand on his bright red, stinging cheek. Grace walked away upstairs.

Hector was still in shock at what just happened. He had never been slapped by a woman before. He watched Grace walk away and realized he wanted her more than ever. She was right. She was no ordinary woman.


	5. SOS

S.O.S

_S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right_

_-Rihanna_

Grace held a bundle full of laundry in her dry, rough hands. She craned her long neck up to see above the pile of clothes, but with not much luck. Because of her lack of vision, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm incredibly sorry," she apologized.

"It's quite alright," a familiar voice spoke. She peeked from the side of the laundry and groaned. She spotted Hector's dark eyes looking to see who he bumped in to. She hid herself behind the pile and tried to think a way of escaping.

"That seems pretty heavy," Hector stated. "Shall I help you?"

"No, it's quite…" but it was too late. He took half of the pile and revealed her face. Hector gaped at her for awhile and laughed.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Grace," he said. "With all those clothes, I didn't even recognize you. You love lovely this evening." Grace rolled her eyes and blew a small hair away from her face.

"Is this how you treat all your women?" Grace asked.

"Only the ones that slap me in the face," Hector answered as he grinned. Grace groaned and turned to him and gave a sweet smile.

"Tell me, how did it feel?" Grace asked. Hector looked at her with a fallible look on his face.

"You know, being slapped for the first time by a woman," Grace said. She then frowned and started walking away. Hector turned around back at her.

"Wait!" he called. Grace stopped and sighed. Her whole life, she had been taught to listen and obey a class higher than you, even if they an insensitive fool. Hector walked up to her, half of the laundry still in hand.

"Perhaps we started out on the wrong foot," he told her. "I did not mean to embarrass you. It was merely a harmless joke."

"A joke that nearly cost me my job!" Grace yelled. "Now if you excuse me, I have some laundry to do. May I please have the rest back?" Hector heaved a heavy sigh and gave her the rest of the laundry. Grace walked away. As she walked down the long dark hall, she thought more and more about Hector. There was something about him that she could not get rid of in her mind. She at first thought it was out of hatres, but, no…whenever she was close to him she felt an almost sort of excitement or felicity. She enjoyed listening to his clever talk. Even when he was trying to use his sly skills to trick her into believing he was Victor, she felt a strange happiness. Was this some sort of…she shook her head at the thought of it. It was too complex for her to understand. She continued walking until she reached the washing room.

Hector stood there, staring. He still desired her more than ever. Sadly, he had no idea how he was going to make her like him. He held his head down and suddenly spotted an interesting item. A small, leather booklet lay on the ground. He picked it up and opened the front cover and looked inside. The words "Grace Calman" appeared on the title page. He flipped through the book and saw many written poems. He stopped at one that seemed very interesting. He read it and then came up with an idea.


	6. Forgiveness

Hi, GatoCorrado here. Sorry that my story has been a little slow. It'll get better, I promise. Usually I begin with song lyrics before every chapter, but this chapter is special. This story has lyrics which I wrote myself. It started out as poem but I thought it would be fiting for this story. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Forgiveness

Days passed and Grace was swamped with chores. With the wedding going on, everyone was on the move and on the go. The servants grew weary and exhausted. Each believed that they needed a chance for rest. They agreed that during the family reunion, which was being held three days before the wedding, they would have a little party of their own in the servant's quarters. All of the servants were very excited, but had to plan secretly. So not only was Grace busy helping with the wedding, she had to help the secret party as well.

One morning, Grace finally had a chance to relax and write in her poetry book. Just as she was about to reach in her apron pocket, she noticed that it was not there. She looked around her room, but could not find it. Agony seeped into her mind. She tried hard to remember when she last wore her apron. The last that she remembered was when she was talking to…Hector! She gritted her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows. How could she have ever thought that she liked Hector? He was a thief and an insolent man. She stomped out of her bedroom and into the hallways when…who else…Hector comes running toward her.

"Grace!" he called out, breathing heavily. "I so glad I found you."

"My book!" Grace cried. "Where is my book? You stole it and I want it back!" Hector merely looked at her with guilt as he still panted. Once he caught his breath, he finally spoke.

"I promise I will give it back to you, but first I need to show something," Hector told her. He winked.

"It's a surprise."

Grace tilted her head. Although she was furious, she was also curious. What sort of surprise would he give her? Hector smiled a gently grasped her hand. He led her downstairs, to the piano. Grace and Hector gently sat down on the piano bench. He placed a music sheet on the piano. Grace gazed at the sheet and read the lyrics under the music notes. After reading it a few times, she realized that it was one of her deepest and best poems. Hector looked at her and smiled.

"I wrote this song for you," he told her. Immediately, his fingers danced upon the keys. Soothing music poured out of the piano. Grace instantly loved the haunting yet calm and pure tone of the song. Hector opened his mouth to sing. His voice was incredible as a rare alto.

The times have changed

I have grown

The world keeps moving

but the memory's set in stone…

"You try Grace," Hector told her. "The second verse sounds just as how I sang the first." Grace bit her lip and gulped. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth and sang.

I remember your tears

When we said goodbye

You kissed me on the forehead

With the promise in your eye

Hector thought Grace's voice was beautiful. It was light, but with strong control. She sang with mezzo-soprano voice: high, but not exceedingly. Hector opened his mouth and sang with her. Grace followed with him as he sang.

But now you're gone

At the time that's wrong

And I'll never have my chance

You left me too quickly

Before giving me your love and one last dance

Hector shut his mouth and let Grace sing. She was pretty good at following the music. It was as though she could already read sheet music and follow with the notes. Grace read the sheet and sang with her heart into it.

I have a message for you (signed and sealed)

For the pain is nearly gone (the wounds have healed)

Although that night I wanted to cry

I wanted more than just a good bye

But ever since the day you left

After all the years I've been through

I now forgive you

Hector gently took his fingers off the keys and stared at her amazement. He was not sure what to say. Luckily, Grace spoke for him.

"Thank you," Grace said softly. "That was really kind of you." Hector smiled and took away the music sheet. He stared back at her.

"If you don't mind me asking," Hector began, "was this poem about a lover?" Grace shook her head and looked down.

"It was about my father," she explained. "He passed away when I was fairly young. He was an American and he came here to visit brother. He met my mother while he was here. They fell in love and had me. He took care of Mother and me until I was five and then he announced that he had to leave back to America. He said that he did not belong here."

Grace's hand began to fidget with her cross necklace that hung around her neck.

"I've never told anyone outside of the Everglots and my mother this, but my father was an outcast. He was looked down upon here because he was not a native and was treated with cruelty and prejudice. He knew that he belonged in America.

"When I heard that he had to leave, I was so mad at him, I would not even speak to him. He promised me that he would come back, but…"

Tears almost formed in her eyes.

"It was in the middle of winter and he was sick. On his way to the docks, he grew more ill. Suddenly, the cold and the illness caught up to him and won. When I heard the news, I was so angry with myself. I didn't think…"

The tears finally came out. Emptiness oozed into her heart and her mind was filled with distress. Hector placed his arm around her and gave her his handkerchief. Grace took it without hesitation and dried her eyes.

"It's not your fault," Hector said. "Your father loved you and I believe he would be proud of you if he saw you right now. You're kind, attractive, and write beautifully. You have a strong head and an independent mind and…"

He stopped and started to blush. Grace turned and laughed at his apple red face. Hector smiled. In the first time in both of their lives, they felt a missing piece of the puzzle was put into place. They felt comfortable when they were near each other. They were not sure of what was happening between them, but they knew it had to be good.


	7. Walk Away

_**Walk Away**_

_ Well, if you don't have the answer _

_Why you still standing here _

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away _

_-Kelly Clarkson_

The family reunion was utterly boring. At least that is what Hector thought. It was only the Everglots and the Van Dorts, along with the group or other wealthy patricians whispering to each other in one large, gray room.

Hector sat down at a chair near the wall, thinking to himself. He was not sure what to do. He turned to Victor and Victoria, who were busily whispering to each other. Victoria gave a quiet laugh after Victor told her something in her ear. They seemed to notice that the party was tedious, but having each other's company seemed to fill the void. Hector sighed.

He wished that he knew where Grace was.

"Hector, Dear," his mother cooed. Hector lifted his head up and watched as his mother paced up to him with a young woman beside him. She was beautiful, Hector had to admit, but she seemed to be stiff. Her light brown hair was put up in a tight bun with tiny ringlets framing her face. Her face was incredibly pale unlike Grace's warm cocoa colored skin. Her icy eyes pierced into him with desire. Her lips turn into a simper, looking just as faux as she was. His mother beamed at him.

"Hector," she said, "I would like you to meet Miss Meredith Vandertrampp. Her father is owns the mines nearby." Hector stood up and kissed Meredith's hand, just as he has been taught to do when he greets any woman of high power.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Vandertrampp," Hector greeted. Her simper merely got larger.

"Please," she spoke, in a low, dramatic voice, "call me Meredith." Hector only smiled back.

"So tell me about your self," Hector said, trying to make conversation. He quickly realized that it was a mistake, for her simper finally turned a huge smile and she suddenly began to blabber on about her rich life. It was mostly about what she spent with her father's money and bragging about the money she had. Hector was rapidly growing bored. He turned his head back to Victor and Victoria and noticed that they were about to leave. His eyes widened at the opportunity that unfolded in front of him. He turned to Meredith, who was still talking.

"Excuse me," Hector interrupted, "but I need to talk to my brother." He got up and walked over to Victor and Victoria. He tapped Victor on the shoulder and both he and his fiancée spun around to face him.

"Victor, what are you doing?" Hector hissed. "You can't leave!"

"I don't believe that many will miss us," Victor told him. They turned back to the party and gazed at the crowd. Their parents were chatting with the Everglots and Meredith. The other guests were either asleep or staring off in a daze. Hector turned back to Victor.

"But this reunion is for you!" Hector noted. "They came to celebrate your wedding! Families came from all over the country to see you and your soon-to-be wife. You can't just walk away!" Victor stared at him for a minute and, finally, opened his mouth.

"Frankly, Hector," he said, "I don't give a damn." Victor smiled and walked outside, leaving Hector standing there dumbfounded. Hector was stunned by what Victor said. Was this the same Victor? When did he gain courage? As Hector stood there with his mouth opened like a fish caught on a hook, Victoria walked up to him, a small smile on her face.

"There's a servant's party down in the servants' quarters," she told him. "Perhaps you might find Grace." Suddenly, Hector broke out of his trance at the mention of Grace's name. He turned to Victoria smiling at him.

"Good night, Mr. Hector," she said and strolled outside after Victor. Hector turned back to party. He knew that staying here would do nothing for his stimulation. He knew there was only thing to do.

Walk away.


	8. As Long as You're Mine

**Hello, from GatoCorrado. Just wanted to thank all the people who have been reading my story. And to tell you that there are only two more chapters until the real conflict begins (aka Land of the Dead). So enjoy!**

**As Long as You're Mine**

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

_-Wicked, the Musical_

Hector slowly walked downstairs, following the sound of a lighthearted violin. He opened the door to see a group of servants dancing and chatting amongst themselves. It was a bit odd for him to see for they were all wearing nice clothes. Not as nice as those in high class, but more passable than the shabby servant attire they usually wear.

He finally spotted Grace, dancing with her mother and laughing with joy. Hector immediately smiled when he saw her. His heart began to beat faster, much like the first time he met her. He strolled up to Grace and tapped her on the shoulder. Grace turned, seeming at first astonished, and then beaming with happiness. Hector took note that her smile was much lovelier and more genuine than Meredith's. Hector bowed at both Grace and her mother.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Grace turned to her mother. Her mother nodded with approval. Hector took Grace's hand and led her into a dance to slow but cheerful music. As they danced, Hector gazed into Grace's exotic eyes and immediately was captured by their spell. Grace felt as though the whole world had disappeared and it was only them. Her once icy heart now melted whenever she was around him. She felt no hate for him.

The song ended and their trance was broken. The servants clapped with appreciation. The violinist bowed, seeming thankful. As the crowd cheered, Grace slipped her hand under Hector's hand, lacing their fingers.

"Want to get out of here?" she whispered into his ear. Hector nodded in agreement. They laughed as they ran outside into the cold night. Hector took off his coat and put it on Grace. Grace squeezed his hand with gratitude. They strolled into the streets, talking about their lives and their interests. They instantly connected. They understood each other and felt that they could relate to whatever each one said. They kept walking until they reached the bridge over the river. They gazed at the nearly frozen water, streaming under them. Grace turned and gasped when she saw Hector in the moonlight. His handsome features seemed to glisten. He was more attractive than he ever was. Hector looked at her and felt the same way. They continued to gaze at each other until reality took over Grace. She looked down in worry. Hector touched her with concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Grace looked up at him.

"We can never be," she told him. "You know that. You are a rich merchant and I am a poor servant. No one would approve of that." Hector gave a hardy laugh.

"Who cares what people think?" he told her. "Let's not think of the future. Let's concentrate on the present. Maybe we not might marry. Maybe we may never see each other after the wedding. But I'm with you now and you're with me. That's all that matters." Grace bit her lip and was quiet for moment.

"Do you love me?" she asked. Hector smiled and placed his arms around her waist. He leaned his head towards her. Grace placed her arms around his neck. She tilted towards him and placed her lips on his. All of a sudden, a spark flew between. Both their hearts pounded faster, even though they felt that they have already melted from a fire burning passionately inside. The world disappeared around them just as it did on the dance floor. It was only them and no one else. Even though they did not think about it at the moment, they knew that they were deeply and truly in love.


	9. Don't Wanna Think About You

**Hey! Sorry if the love scene in the last chapter was cheesy. I'm still practicing with the deeply passionate stuff. Oh, and if you haven't figured out, the scene with Hector going down to the servant's party was a tip of hat to the scene from the Family Guy episode "Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater" which I just recently found out was a parody off of "Dirty Dancing." Huh? Well here's the next chapter. It's a short chapter, so I'm putting in another chapter soon. Enjoy!**

**Don't Wanna think about you**

_Don't wanna talk this one out_

_I won't let you bring me down_

_Cuz I know_

_I don't wanna think about you_

_-Simple Plan_

Hector walked into the Van Dort mansion, filled with immense happiness. He had never felt so much bliss in his whole life. After taking her back home, he was practically dancing back. He was still dancing when he got home. He hummed to himself as he walked upstairs. Just as he was about to reach the top, he jumped when he saw a scary, large creature with wild hair, a dark nightgown, and old paint crusted and melted on her face. Beside the creature was an equally frightening being with only trousers on and pallid cream around his face. He breathed in and out. He soon recognized the two strange creatures.

"Mother, Father," he wheezed. "You gave me a fright." They looked at him, both frowning.

"Where have you been?" his mother cried. "We've been worried sick!" Hector pretended to continue to catch his breath as he tried to think of a good excuse. His eye caught Victor peering from the side of the wall, listening in. Hector decided not mention this to his parents.

"I just needed some fresh air," Hector told them. "I took a stroll with a friend." Both of his parents sighed.

"Well, we can't be mad at you," his father told them as the cream on his face fell off, "since we have some fabulous news: Miss Vandertrampp wants to be your wife." Hector's eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon?" Hector asked. His mother squealed with joy.

"Oh, Hector," she said. "You are going to be married to a lovely woman…and rich, too! The wedding will take place a week after Victor's wedding." Hector shook his head.

"But, Mother, I don't love her," he told her. This did not seem to dim his mother's spirits.

"Since when has love been a feeling for you?" she asked. "You flirt with every girl you see. I know you are a bit disappointed because you can't look at other girls anymore, but Miss Vandertrampp is wonderful woman and will make a handsome wife." Hector looked down for a moment and shook his head.

"You don't understand!" he yelled and ran into his room. His parents turned to each and shrugged.

"He'll get over it," Mr. Van Dort told his wife and they walked back to their room. Once Hector was in his room, he slammed the door. He knew he was acting childish, but he could not help it. He held his head down. What was he going to tell Grace?


	10. Out Tonight

**Out Tonight**

_You wanna prowl_

_Be my night owl?_

_Well take my hand we're gonna howl_

_Out tonight_

_-Rent_

Grace washed the floors, humming to herself. She seemed happy all that day, even when doing the chores she hated the most. Everyone who passed her by looked with much confusion. What was she so happy about? Later that night, after her chores were all done, she took off her apron and stared at the night sky.

It was time to get out.

She crawled out of the window and climbed down the trellis. Holding the ivy leaves, she carefully descended down to edge of the street. She looked around gazing at the empty streets. The night was bitterly cold, but she didn't feel cold. She turned her head toward a window where she heard a piano play. It was soft song, but she felt that it did not suit the night.

She wished to hear something else. A type of music that was loud and fast-paced. Something that sounded tastefully dangerous. Music that was called…well, she was not exactly sure what it was called, but she knew that she liked. She had never told anyone about it before, not even to her mother. People would think it was strange for a woman to think like that.

The pianist switched to new song, one more cheerful. She smiled. _Now this song fits the night_ she thought to herself. She danced to the music as she headed over towards the bridge. There was where she would meet Hector. When she got to bridge, she saw him standing there, smiling at her. However, his smile did not seem as energetic as she thought it would be. Grace thought nothing of it at first. She thought he might be tired. It was late after all. She strolled up to him and kissed him on lips, her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately for a minute until Hector slowly pushed her away. Grace gave him at confusing look.

"I can't do this," he told her, sadly. "I have terrible news." He turned around, his back facing her. Grace touched his shoulder with concern.

"I'm being forced to marry," he told her. Grace gasped and took her hand off of his shoulder.

"What? Married to whom?" she asked. Hector turned back to face her, his head held down.

"Her name is Meredith Vandertrampp," he explained. "We are to be married after the wedding." Grace breathed heavily.

"Is she rich?" she asked. "Is she beautiful?" A wisp of fury lingered on her words. Guilt weighted down on Hector's stomach.

"Well, yes, but…" Grace snapped her head away before he could finish. Her mind soon went into disbelief and quickly to anger. She placed her hand through hair. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I knew this was too good to be true," she mumbled to herself. She ran into the forest, tears ready to burst out of her eyes. Hector was about to go after her, but knew that there was not much he could do. Instead he decided to wait until she came back out.

Grace ran until she reached a huge oak tree and sat on a stump beside it. Tears continued to stream down her eyes as symbols of sorrow.

"How could I have ever fallen in love with a man like that?" she whispered angrily to herself. "I knew he had a reputation for being a flirt. I was just another one of his mistresses. Well, fine. If he is going to marry for power and money, then so can I. I will marry the first rich and powerful who asks me."

All of a sudden, she felt a powerful rumble underneath her. She sat up and watched the ground open. She backed up, but accidentally fell into thorny bush. The ground still rumbled as she struggled to get of the bush. Scratches covered her arm, with holes on her sleeves. Her bun tore apart and her hair fell down.

She turned and her teeth chattered with fear as the creature came out of the ground. His skin was pale with stitches around his arm. He wore royal attire, but it was quite shabby with holes in them. One of his hands was skeletal just as both of his bare feet were. A crown glittered dimly upon his messy, red hair. Grace breathed heavily staring at the being in front of her.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said. "Ready to prepare for the wedding?" Grace choked on her breath, desperately trying to describe what happened. After a moment of shock, she finally fainted.


	11. Deeper Underground

**Hi, and Happy Holidays! As a gift, I am updating three more chapters today. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas, a Happy Hanukkah, a Happy Kwanzaa, and every other holiday that we celebrate in December and January. Without a further ado, here's Chapter 11: Deeper Underground. **

**Deeper Underground**

_I'm going deeper underground _

_There's too much panic in this town_

_-Jamiroquai_

Hector stood at the bridge, waiting patiently. However his patience began to wear thin. He stared into the woods, wondering about Grace. Where could she be? He heaved a heavy sigh and decided to look for her. Slowly, he entered the woods, calling out her name. He kept searching until he stepped on a strange item. He looked down and took his foot off of the item. He picked up the article, staring at it. He traced the outline of its cross-like shape.

_Grace's cross, _he thought to himself. He looked down and stared down at small footprints in the snow. He noticed that whoever made the footprints walked backwards and fell into a thorny bush. He turned and saw another pair of footprints. Unlike the smaller footprints, they seemed larger, with more of distinct shape as though the foot was bare but skinnier. But where did they come from? A horrific thought entered Hector's mind when he examined the other pair of footprints.

_Grace was kidnapped._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Grace slowly opened her eyes, her mind feeling woozy and disconnected. She turned her head and gasped. A corpse walked in with a tray of water and a raggedy cloth. He looked at her and smile

"Oh, milady," he spoke in heavy British accent. "I was wondering when you would awake." Grace gazed at his features and saw the crown on his head. It was the same corpse she saw in the woods. She shook her head and jumped up out of bed, facing him on the other side of the bed.

"Who are you?" she yelled. "What…is this place?" She stammered at the end of her question, for she just realized how vivid the room was. She was in a square, stone room with lavender drapes covering each corner the room. Portraits of kings and queens hung on the stone walls, their surprisingly warm eyes gazing at her. She looked down at the scarlet velvet bed that she was just sleeping on. A gold Persian rug adorned the floor with such beauty that Grace felt guilty for stepping on it. Never had she seen such a majestic and colorful room.

"This is my castle," the corpse told her. "I'm sorry if I had scared you before." Grace broke from her trance of the room and turned her head back at him. Fear had once again risen inside her.

"I have to get out of here," she whispered to herself. She ran around the bedroom and out the door. The man turned around, watching her run down the hall.

"Milady!" he called. "Wait!" Grace ran as fast as she could. Heavily breathing, she turned at any possible turn. Portraits passed, each colorful than the rest. She almost felt sick seeing color flying past her as she run. She kept running until she found salvation. In front of her was a glass door leading to a balcony. She ran quickly towards it and tried twisting the handle to open. No matter how much she tried, it would not open. Speeding up her twisting out of anger, she cursed under her breath. As she continued to try, a finger tapped on her shoulder. She turned and screamed. The corpse backed up, stupefied.

"Forgive me, but if you want to go out on the balcony, you have to push and then turn," he explained. He pushed against the door with his skeletal hand and twisted the handle with the other. Instantly, the door opened. He turned to Grace and smiled. Grace, confused and still afraid, walked out on the balcony. She looked out over the balcony and her mouth dropped.

"Wow," she breathed. The view was beautiful! A blue radiance shone across the dark town. Twisted and crooked houses filled the city. Green lights shone through the windows. Grace smiled at the sight. The man walked towards her, still grinning.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" he said. Grace turned back to him, biting her lip.

"What is that place?" she asked.

"Why that is the Land of the Dead, milady," he explained. Grace's eyes widened.

"Am…am I dead?" she asked. She placed her hand on her chest. She could still feel her heart beat. The corpse laughed.

"No, dear, you're still alive," he told her. "So, if you are alright, I would like to discuss the wedding." Grace's quick relief turned back to fright.

"What wedding?" she asked.

"Why ours, of course," he said. Grace shook her head.

"But…but that's impossible!" Grace stammered. The corpse continued to smile.

"If I remember correctly, you said that you would marry the first rich and powerful who asks you. My dear, I am a king, both rich and powerful, and I just took your offer. I am King Lucas. You may call me Lucas, if you wish." He bowed at her as he introduced himself. Grace shivered from both the cold and the fact he just told her that they were engaged.

"My name is Grace, your highness," she told him. She placed her hand on her head and sat down. Lucas stared at her with concern.

"What is wrong, Grace?" he asked. Grace breathing became less paced and grew quicker.

"I…I…I need a drink," she finally told him. Lucas smiled at her suggestion. He took her hand and helped her up. Grace noted how his hands were frozen to the touch.

"What a wondrous idea!" he announced. "I know the perfect spot: the Ball and Socket Pub. Many of my friends work there and I believe it would be a perfect place for the reception." Grace shook her head.

"Please, let's not talk about weddings," she told him. He nodded his head.

"I can tell you are still woozy from the surprise," he said. "Come! I'll show you the pub." He took a hold of her hand and led her back inside.


	12. Dead Man's Party

**Dead Man's Party**

_It's a dead man's party _

_Who could ask for more _

_Everybody's comin', _

_leave your body at the door _

_-Oingo Boingo_

Grace was a bit frightened by the strange dead bodies that passed by her. Some were decayed to the point of being a skeleton. Others still had skin but were decaying in other places. Some actually had scars of they died, such as a sword in their stomach or being split in half. Grace was not sure to how to respond to these sights for she was being led by dead body. After the next five minutes of walking, she grew used to the corpses and was no longer afraid.

Finally, they reached the pub. Lucas led her inside, only for her to gasp in surprise. It was incredible! There were many corpses chatting and playing various games, such as playing pool and throwing darts. The pub gave an aroma of joy and comfort. If it were everyone being dead, she would feel at home.

Once Lucas entered the room, everyone turned to face him. They smiled and surrounded them. Each welcomed him and gave him a gracious comment. Lucas shook their hand with a friendly greeting. After greeting almost everyone, he calmed everyone down.

"Everyone," he called out. "I would like you to meet my fiancée." Suddenly, everyone surrounded Grace. She giggled from all the attention. Everyone was saying something such as "she's still alive" or "another breather." The group quieted down once a large lady with an apron spoke.

"My dear," she said, speaking in a low voice."Do you have a name?"

"Grace," Grace said.

A skeleton, not too far away, walked over to the banister that encircled the top level of the pub. His eye peered over at the crowd surrounding his good friend, King Lucas. His large under-bite smile beamed at the king. His eye moved towards the girl beside him. His smile quickly turned into a frown. Somethign about her seemed familiar.

He walked down the steps and into the crowd. Once the group saw who he was, they parted like the Red Sea for him. Lucas recognized his skeleton friend, he gave him a hug and hardy handshake.

"It's good to see you again," Lucas said. "Jangles, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Grace." The skeleton looked at Grace and gasped. Grace stared at the skeleton, almost recognizing him. Not sure what to do, she only curtsied.

"Are you Grace Calman?" the skeleton asked. Grace's eyes widened.

"Yes, but how did you..."

"You might not remember me," he interrupted, "but my name is Bonejangles." Grace stared at him, her mouth gaping. She squinted her eyes for moment, but they quickly widened.

"Dad?" she whispered. Bonejangles titled his head down, but his eye guiltly stared at her.

"Hello Grace," he said. Everyone gasped at the revelation. Everyone began to whisper and murmur to each other. Grace remained astonished and stupefied, still staring at him. Lucas backed everyone away and told them to go back to what they were doing. Everyone groaned, but did as the king told them. Lucas placed his hand on Bonejangles' bony shoulder.

"Hey, Lucas, can leave us for moment?" Bonejangles asked. Lucas nodded.

"I'm glad to know that she's your daughter because after the other girls…"

"I know," Bonejangles whispered. "Just leave us for a moment." Lucas took his hand off of his shoulder and walked over to the bar. Bonejangles took a hold of her hand and guided her to a table where they both sat down. Bonejangles took off his hat and laid it gently on the table.

"So, Grace," he began, "would you like a drink or something to eat?" Grace tilted her head. She softly squinted her eyes and stared at the table for a moment. She, at last, shook her head and looked back up at him.

"You have been dead for nearly twenty years," she stated. Bonejangles kept his mouth shut. He switched his eyeball to the other socket. He shrugged into a more comfortable position.

"Well, that's not the usual response a father hears from his kid after so long," Bonejangles said, half-joking. Grace bit her lip, hugging herself.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"Look its okay, Kitten," Bonejangles interrupted. "I understand." Grace squinted one of her eyes.

"You called me Kitten," she commented. Her eyes widened.

"It really is you," she whispered. Bonejangles smiled and she smiled, too.

"I'm sorry," she said, half-laughing. "I had always imagined seeing you again and I had this whole speech planned out, but now…now, I don't know what to say."

"Maybe I'm the one to speak first," Bonejangles told her. "Perhaps apologize…"

"No!" Grace interrupted. "I'm one who should apologize. I shouldn't have been mad at you. I should have said good-bye." A tear escaped Grace's eye. Bonejangles leaned over the table and, with his bony hand, he wiped her tear away.

Out of the blue, music began play. Grace's ears perked up. She turned to the band as they played a soft song, but with a strange rhythm. They played instruments that seemed quite innovative and different, but sounded lovely to her ears. She felt as though wanted to sway and bob her head at the same time. It was the most incredible music she had ever heard. It seemed new but familiar at the same time.

Grace stood up and walked over towards the band. She closed her eyes and let the music flow through her ears. Bonejangles turned his head and placed his hat back on his head. He walked over towards her.

"Is something wrong, Kitten?" he asked. Grace tipped her head to the side.

"This music is wonderful," she said. Bonejangles grinned.

"Of course you would dig this crazy jazz music," he said. "I used to play for you when you were young." Grace turned her towards him, her eyes as wide as cymbals.

"That's why I recognize it," she said. Bonejangles nodded his head.

"My boys and I play this stuff all the time here," he explained. "I own this place." He unexpectedly widened his eye sockets and turned to his daughter.

"Here, I'll show you," he said and took out his hand. Grace frowned for a moment, almost seeming reluctant. She finally nodded her head and took his hand. Bonejangles smiled and snapped his fingers. The band nodded to each other and burst out into louder and faster jazz music. Bonejangles led Grace onto the dance floor and they danced. Other people joined and started dancing with them too. Grace switched to different dance partners, but she mostly danced with her dad and Lucas. She had never so much fun before in her life. She wished that night would never end.

**The big secret is revealed! Bonejangles is Grace's dad. But why? How? What about Hector? Will he save her? Will she want to be saved? One of those questions will answered coming up...now.**

**Oh, and if you didn't know, Oingo Boingo was an old band of Danny Elfman's, both the music writer of Corpse Bride and the voice of Bonejangles. I thought the song "Dead Man's Party" would be fitting for this chapter.**


	13. That Girl

**That Girl**

_But none can compare_

_Cuz I can't keep my eyes_

_Off that Girl_

_-Frankie J_

Hector sprinted back home as fast as he could. Opening the door, he was out of breath. No one was around, no one to call to for help. Hector knew that everyone was asleep by now. He walked towards the stairs and sat down trying hard to think of what to do. Abruptly, he felt a brush against his shoulder and jumped. He jumped and turned around, only to his brother, still in his formal clothing.

"Victor!" he cried. "What are you still doing up at this hour?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Victor responded. Hector shook his head, ignoring his strange response.

"Grace is gone," he blurted out. "I believe she was kidnapped." He started to shake with fear and confusion. Victor placed his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Hector, calm down," Victor whispered, trying to keep Hector tranquil. Hector looked down, still shaking.

"Victor," he began. "I don't think you this, but…"

"You love Grace," Victor finished for him. Hector immediately stopped shaking and looked up at him with perplexity.

"How did you know that?" he asked. Victor took his hands off Hector's shoulders.

"Hector, this is the first woman that you have fixated yourself with for more than a week," Victor admitted. "Now sit down and tell me what happened." Hector took a deep breath and sat down on the stone steps. Victor took a seat beside him. Hector explained the whole story, from revealing his engagement to finding the footprints. Victor sat and listened, asked very few questions until Hector reached the part about the other man's footprints appearing out of no where.

"Where exactly did these footprints started from?" Victor asked inquisitively.

"From a strange, old oak tree," Hector explained. "It was quite bizarre. The shape of the footprints seemed thin, as though the man's foot was made completely out of bones." Victor's eyes widened. He looked down, as though he was trying to decide on something. After a moment, he finally lifted his head up.

"Hector, I think I have an idea of where Grace may be," Victor told him. "It's just a hunch, but, I promise you, I will search tomorrow. You need to get some rest." Hector bit his lip listening to him. He finally nodded his head. He trusted Victor enough to take of the situation. Hector got up and walked towards his room. When he opened the door, he was taken back when he saw a woman sitting on his bed.

"Meredith!" Hector said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Meredith smiled and sat up to greet him.

"I snuck in," she explained. "I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to see you." Hector shrunk back. He felt a strong desire to groan. Meredith continued to smile and swiftly clutched his hand.

"I heard you and Victor talking," she said. Hector's eyes broadened. Meredith placed her finger to his lips before he could detest.

"Hector, you believe that Grace was kidnapped," Meredith said, "but, perhaps, it is that she found another man."

"Grace wouldn't…" but Hector could not finished for Meredith covered his mouth completely.

"Grace is a common and attractive housemaid," she said. "She may be seeing other men...other rich men. Do you believe that it would ever work between you two? Do you want a woman who is going to break your heart? Or do you want a woman who will accept you even if you did made a mistake? Did you see how she responded when she heard that you were to be engaged? She ran off screaming. Me? I remained calm when I heard about your affair with her.

"I will an excellent wife. I will honor you and dote upon you. You know that I am not marrying you for your money, for I have my own. I am marrying you because I love you. Your heart will never be broken again." Meredith released Hector's frowning lips. For a moment, he began to contemplate what Meredith had said. Is it possible that Grace was only using him for his money? Meredith flipped her hair and smiled.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts," she told him and walked out the door. As she left the house, an evil grin appeared upon her face.

**Dun Dun Dun! Well that's it for now. But if I get one review today on any of my chapters, I'll update another chapter tomorrow.**


	14. Endlessly, She Said

Endlessly, She Said

_Every word, everyone, _

_Every word _

"_I will wait for you," she said, _

_Endlessly._

_-AFI_

Tap, tap. Victoria sat up from her sewing to answer the knocking at her door. As she opened it, she found Victor standing there, frowning at her. Victoria breathed and gave him a big hug.

"Victor!" she exclaimed. She took his hand and led to him to the chairs near the fireplace. "I'm so glad you're here! I heard about Grace! Poor Hector, he must be…" Victoria stopped and stared at Victor. He seemed depressed, almost as though as though he was worried.

"Victor," Victoria said softly. "What is the matter?" Victor looked down and sighed.

"Victoria," Victor began tilted his head back up. "I'm going to be gone for most of tomorrow." Victoria placed one hand on her mouth as she gasped.

"But, tomorrow is our wedding!" she exclaimed. Victor took both of her hands and placed them between Victoria and him.

"The wedding is at night and I will be back before then," he told her. "I'm going to look for Grace. I promised Hector I would."

"But, do you know where she is?" Victoria asked. Victor placed his hand on the back of his neck as his eyes shifted.

"Well…from what Hector told me," He explained, "I have a hunch that she might be…well, downstairs." Victoria continued to look at him, perplexed. Victor sighed.

"The Land of the Dead."

Victoria gasped. "You mean…" she stuttered. She stared down for a moment and looked back up.

"How are you going to get back to the...downstairs?"

"I have a faint idea, but I'm not quite sure if it will work," he told her. "In case it does and I'm not here tomorrow, tell everyone that I went out to have some time to myself. Tell everyone I will be back before the wedding. Promise me!" Victoria smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course," she said. "I understand." Victor beamed at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I knew you would," he whispered in her ear. She gave a tiny giggle. Not too far, standing next to the door, a person was listening in on their conversation. …And it wasn't Hector.

Hildegarde sighed with relief as she stepped away from the door. She strolled down the hall, smiling. She was glad to know her daughter was safe. She knew Grace was safe for she knew that Bonejangles was there.

_Bonejangles… _

Hildegarde swooned at the thought of his name. Even to this day, she still loved him. She even remembered the last time she saw him, a month ago. Her mind silently drifted back to that fateful night…

"_Hey, hold on there!" Bonejangles called out as he chased a large woman, swaying away from him as she screamed. "I love a woman with meat on her bones," he said, laughing silently. He chased her until he reached the kitchen. He looked around and could not find her. Instead, he found his reflection on oone of the pots. He gave a dashing smile._

"_Well, her loss in a great guy," he said. Nearby, hiding behind a table, Hildegarde gazed at the skeleton in front of her. Her eyes widened as he spoke. She quickly began to recognize him. From his over-sized under bite to his fake eyeball, she knew only one person who looked like that. Even the way he walked and talked were alike to the person she knew. She finally knew who he was when she saw the bowler hat, for it the same bowler hat she gave him for his birthday. _

"_BJ?" she croaked as she slowly got up. Bonejangles turned around and gasped. _

"_Hilda?" he asked. He took a step towards her just she did. He looked at her up and down. _

"_You lost some weight," he told her. _

"_You lost some skin," she told him. They busted out laughing. Tears actually came from Hildegarde's eyes. Bonejangles stifled his laughs as he took another step toward her. _

"_It's been so long," he said. _"_Is Grace…"_

"_No," Hildegarde said as she shook her head. "She's visiting her cousin in the country." Bonejangles smiled as he looked down. Hildegarde took a step towards him. _

"_She has become a wonderful young lady," she told her. "She writes poetry and is has grown to be kind person. As well, I think she was fine ear for music, just like her father." _

"_I'm really proud of her," Bonejangles told her. "You know you are just beautiful as you were the day I met you." Hildegarde giggled. _

"_Please…" she said. Bonejangles took a few more steps toward her and placed his arms around her waist as she placed her arms around his neck. He spun her around quickly. Hildegarde squealed with delight. She felt like a young girl again, just as she was the first day she met him. When they stopped spinning, she kissed him on his bony cheek. _

"_What are you doing here?" she whispered. He looked down at her, smiling. _

"_I going to my best friend's wedding," he told her. "Come with me! I'll meet you at the church up in front." _

"_I would love too," she said. She kissed him once more and placed her hands down. Just as they walked away from each other, Bonejangles spun around remembering something. _

"_Hilda!" he called out. She turned around and stared back at him._

"_If you don't mind," he said. "Promise me you won't tell Grace that you saw me. I just wouldn't feel comfortable…" _

"_I understand," Hildegarde told him. "I love you." _

"_I love you, too," he whispered. Finally, they parted…_

"…until minutes later, when we met back at the church," Hildegarde whispered softly to herself. They sat together, watching the interesting catastrophe that unfold in front of them. Luckily, Victor and Victoria were able to convince everyone that the wedding was hallucination caused by something weird in the water. They weren't able to convince Hildegarde, even though she pretended they did. She never told anyone about Bonejangles, not even Victor or Victoria. When keeping a secret, Hildegarde felt comfortable telling no one instead of just the certain person she had to keep it from.

Hildegarde looked out the window, staring at the crescent moon, thinking of Bonejangles' smile. He said good bye when he had to go back, but he promised her that he would see her again, just as she promised that she would wait for himw. She had feeling that her wait will end soon.

Very soon.

**Thanks to "Dawn over the Valley" for giving me a review, I was able update another story, just as I promised. Thank you for the review! **

**By the way, it's really true that they sat together in the movie. If pause the movie just after Victoria is rvealed to be watching the wedding, you'll see Bonejangles sitting right next to Hildegarde. When I saw that, I thought "Why would Hildegarde be sitting next to Bonejangles if she's Victoria's maid, not Victor's?" So that's how part of the idea for this story came about. That and when Victor asked Victoria where her chaperone was in the beggining of the movie. I too wanted to know, so that's how I created Grace. So there's some background story for "My Saving Grace." More chapters will be updated soon. **


	15. Me da Igual

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy that you're enjoying my story. Well, we're back in the Land of the Dead. Let's see what happens with Grace and her new friends.**

Me da Igual

_Me da igual, me da igual (__It's all the same to me, It's all the same to me)  
__Que me hablen de la vida __(That they speak to me of life)  
O de la muerte también __(Or of the death also)_

_-Juanes_

Grace blinked her eyes open to wake up from her dream. Sweet sounds of jazz poured from the piano. She yawned as she stretched her arms. She lifted her head and stared at the empty pub. At first, she gasped, but then smiled. Last night wasn't a dream...but she was happy. She turned her head towards the piano where she saw her father practicing. She sat up from the old, raggedy couch from where she slept on. It made a loud cringing noise as she sat up. Reacting to the sound, Bonejangles spun around and grinned at his daughter.

"Evening, Kitten," he greeted her. Grace tilted her head.

"Evening?" she asked. Bonejangles got up from the piano.

"You've been asleep for a long time," he explained. "It's already the afternoon." He walked back to the piano and shook a corpse sleeping on top the piano. The corpse turned out to be Lucas. He lifted his head, blinking away his sleep. He peered over at Grace and then made a double take. His eyes widened. He jumped off the piano, blushing with embarrassment. He smoothed out his messy red hair, which now had no crown on top of it.

"I'm sorry, Milady," he apologized, still blushing. "I didn't mean…"

"It's alright," Grace interrupted, as she swept her fingers through her wavy hair, which was now down. It felt refreshing to have her hair not in a tight bun. Grace turned to the large lady with an apron, who she now identified as Miss Plum, standing behind the bar, placing a glass of water down on the bar.

"Please, drink," Miss Plum told her. Grace took a seat at the bar and clutched the cup. Just as she lifted the glass to her lips, she let out a loud shriek. She slammed the glass back down on the bar. The group turned their heads towards the glass, where they saw a maggot, lounging in the cup, rubbing its head with its tail,

"If you screamed any louder, you would have broken the sound barrier," he excliamed. Miss Plum glared at him angrily.

"What are you doing in Miss Grace's drink?" she demanded furiously. The maggot turned towards her, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me if it's a crime to take a bath," he told her. Miss Plum rolled her eyes and scrambled into the back to get a new drink. Grace giggled. Lucas walked over towards Grace.

"Do like this place?" he asked. Grace twisted her chair around towards, glaring at him with bewilderment.

"It's amazing!" she exclaimed. "I've never had so much fun. I love the colors, the music, and the fact that my dad owns this place doesn't seem to hurt either." Bonejangles blushed when she said that last statement. Miss Plum came back and placed a new drink on the counter. Grace thanked her and looked inside the drink to see if there were anymore bugs hiding. Once she saw that it was clean, she picked the glass up and sipped the cool, refreshing water. Lucas smiled wider.

"That's good because I thought that we could have our wedding here," he told her. Grace spat the water out of her mouth. She coughed, trying to catch her breath. Lucas placed his hand on her shoulder with concern.

"Grace, are you alright?" he asked. Grace nodded her head and turned towards him.

"Lucas, I have to be honest with you," Grace said, her heart feeling heavy. "The whole engagement was a mistake." Lucas frowned with confusion. Grace sighed. She didn't want to tell him, but she knew that she had to.

"The reason why I said that was because I was upset," she explained. "The man I loved told me that he was going to marry someone else. I was so angry that I said some stuff that was pointless. I didn't intend it for marriage." Lucas only stared at her, but his eyebrows were more furrowed.

"This man…do you still love him?" he asked. Grace stared down at the floor.

"Well…yes, but…" Before she could say anything more, Lucas stomped over towards the piano, seizing his crown off of it. He placed his crown softly but angrily on his head. He stared at Grace, his eyes cold and distant. His lips were pursed.

"You are just like the other women," he whispered. Abruptly, he dashed out the door. Grace's eyes followed him as he ran. She hopped off of her seat.

"Lucas, wait!" she yelled as she began to chase after him. She ran out of the pub and into the dimly lit streets. There were not that many dead people out, but she could not see Lucas anywhere. She kept running, not noticing that her legs were pulsing with soreness. She ran until she finally tripped. Her face fell hard against the cold, cobblestone road. She closed her eyes, feeling pain stream up and down her face.

_I didn't meant to upset him, _she thought to herself. _I wish there was some way I could… _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a dog barking. She lifted her head up and saw a small skeleton dog barking at her. She got up, backing away with a light fear. The dog followed, still barking.

"Scraps," a voice with a strange accent called out. "_¡Ven!_" The dog barked once more and at last sprinted back to the one who called. Grace lifted her head and saw that the who spoke was a beautiful woman. She leaned down and began petting the dog. Her skin was a darker blue than all of the other corpses she met. Almost no part of her skeleton could be seen with the exception of part of her stomach. She had pouty lips and her nose gently sloped down. Her long, dark, and wavyhair framed her long face. She lifted her head, staring at Grace with her dark, exotic eyes. Her red skirt flowed around her as she stood up.

"_¿Estas tú bien?_" she asked. Grace lifted her head higher. She finally realized that the woman was speaking Spanish. Of course! She was Hispanic! Grace only knew a few phrases, but she for got which was which. She decided to try one of them.

"_¿Donde esta mi lechuga?_" Grace asked. The woman looked at her as though she was crazy.

"_Tu eres una chica muy extraña_," the woman noted, one of her eyebrows raised. Grace bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," Grace told her. The woman smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I speak English, too, Dear," she told her. "By the way, you should probably take that phrase out of your Spanish vocabulary. You just asked me where your cabbage was." Grace sighed and stared at the ground. She sat down on the bench nearby. The woman walked up to her, her face full of sympathy. Her dog, who Grace guessed was named Scraps, followed behind her and jumped up on the bench beside her, laying his head on Grace's lap as though he sensed her distress.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked. Grace kept staring down.

"No…" Grace began. "…well, maybe…no, I don't think so…maybe…yes..."

"Honey," the woman sweetly, "do you have mental problems that I don't know about? Because if you do, we really need to get you to doctor if you are going _loco_." Grace lifted her head towards her and laughed. The woman grinned, seeming proud of herself.

"What's your name?" Grace asked.

"My name is Clementina Hermosa Esperanza Lopez Arechavaleta," she told her quickly. Grace dropped her chin to her chest, her eyes staring hard at her with perplexity. The woman with the extremely long name laughed.

"But you can call me Chela," she told her. Grace lifted her head and smiled.

"I'm Grace Calman," she told her. Chela placed her hand to her mouth and gasped.

"You are not related to Bonejangles Calman, are you?" she asked. Grace frowned.

"Yes," Grace told her. "He's my father." Chela gasped again.

"Thank God, you got your chin from your mother," she told her. "I'm sorry, but that _gato corrado_ is not the most handsome guy you will ever meet." Grace giggled again. Chela took a seat beside her.

"Now that you are cheered up," she said, "tell me why you seemed so upset before?" Grace took a deep breath and told her the whole story. Chela listened attentively. Once she finished, Chela placed her thumb and finger on her chin and began to stroke it.

"My _madre_ told me something once that might help you," she began. "She told me that if I had to choose between two guys…choose the one who will give me most _niños_." Grace spun her head towards Chela, her eyes widened. She may not know much Spanish, but she knew what that meant. Chela laughed.

"Look, just pick the one you love the most," Chela told her. "Life is too short to waste on a guy. I should know!" Grace bit her lip and thought about it for moment and then nodded her head.

"You're right," she agreed. "I love Hector and nothing is going to change that!" Chela cheered and Scraps barked with joy.

"Good for you!" Chela said. "Besides, he is the one who is going to give you the most _niños_."


	16. I'll Never Fall in Love Again

I'll Never Fall in Love Again

_What do you get when you fall in love?_

_You only get lies and pain and sorrow._

_So, for at least until tomorrow,_

_I'll never fall in love again!_

_-Splitsville_

Grace, Chela, Bonejangles, and the maggot headed towards Lucas' castle to cheer him up. Grace knew that she was in love with Hector and she needed to get back. However, she also knew that she had to apologize to Lucas first. Once they reached the castle, they noticed that the drawbridge was up. They could not get in.

"Lucas!" Grace called out. "Lucas, please let us in! I'm sorry!" Lucas suddenly appeared at the top of the drawbridge. He seemed angrier than before.

"Go away!" he yelled. "I don't want your pity!" Chela clicked her tongue, shaking her head.

"He is being stubborn, isn't he?" she said.

"He is being overdramatic, that's what he's being," the maggot exclaimed as he peered over the brim of Bonejangles' hat. Chela sighed.

"It's time to bring out our secret weapon." Chela lifted the box in which she carried and opened it. Just as Lucas was about to leave, he began to sniff the smell that seeped out of the box. He turned around as the smell lured him back. He looked and gazed in amazement at what was in the box.

"Is that…"

"_El pastel de manzana_," Chela whispered loudly.

"Apple pie!" Lucas said, licking his lips. He turned his head towards the pie and then down at the floor. After a moment, he looked back at the pie and groaned. The group knew that we trying to decide whether to let them in or not. He growled.

"Alright," he said, before he sighed. "You can come in." Merely moments later the drawbridge descended down.

"See?" Chela said. "It's just as my _madre_ told me. The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." The group entered the castle and walked into a brightly lit room. A long table stood in the middle of the stone room. A large fire blazed in the hearth. Lucas sat at the edge of the table, licking his lips.

"Pie…pie…" he repeated softly to himself. Chela carefully took the pie out of the box and placed it on the table, near Lucas. Surprisingly, instead of being polite as he usually was, he used his hand to take some of the pie and stuffed it into his mouth. The group jumped back in surprise. He made a satisfied noise and grinned widely.

"Who made this?" he asked.

"I did, your highness," Chela said, walking forward. Lucas titled his head up towards her.

"What is your name, my dear?" he asked.

"Clementina Hermosa Esperanza Lopez Arechavaleta," she answered without giving her nickname.

"Miss Arechavaleta, this pie is incredible," he exclaimed.

"_Gracias_," she said as she curtsied. "But, _por favor_, call me Chela." She backed up and leaned in towards Grace.

"I like him," Chela whispered in her ear. "You know, you could…"

"Chela!" Grace hissed. Chela lifted her hands up and backed away with a jocular look on her face.

"Can you please leave us for a moment?" she asked the group. The others left the room as Bonejangles closed the door. Lucas looked up at her as he wiped off some the pie on his mouth with a napkin.

"Well, what do you want to tell me?" he asked. Grace sighed and took a seat beside him.

"Lucas," she began, her heart beating quickly with hope. "I'm sorry to have been so blunt back at the pub. Listen, you are a very nice person and I know that any woman would love you as their husband…"

"Just because I'm a king," he interrupted angrily.

"Excuse me?"

Lucas twisted his head away from her. "No woman would ever love me for me. Why would they? All they ever think of is money." Grace leaned towards him. She placed her hand on his.

"I see that you've had some past experiences that brought you to believe this creed," she said. A tear had escaped Lucas' eye.

"It happened when I was alive," he began his story. "I was a prince. My father forced me to marry a princess whom I did not love. I was in love with another…a beautiful peasant. My father told me that this girl would never love me back. I made a deal with my father. I told him that I would disguise myself as a servant and work for her father for three months. After three months, I would ask her to marry me. If she said 'yes,' I will marry her. If she said 'no,' I would marry the princess. My father agreed and I did disguise myself. During my three months of servitude, I talked with her and got to know her. After three months, I finally asked her to marry me.

"I thought she would say 'yes.' I thought she loved me back. Instead, she said 'no.'" Without warning, his tears grew incredulous crying.

"She told me that I did not have the money to support her. I asked if she loved me, and she just said that I was kind. Kind! That's it! I finally told her that I was the prince. Of course, she was at my feet, crying and pleading to take back her answer, but it was too late.

"My father had won the bet. I was forced to marry the princess. Suddenly, a tiny ray of hope shined for me. Maybe she would love me for me. Since we are both of royalty, she would understand me. I was just as foolish as before. The princess was a dim-witted doll. She only bragged of her riches and her beauty. I married her unhappily. Five years later, I died of a broken heart.

"When I heard you say those words, I had hope. I thought that maybe I could finally love again, but…"

Tears broke out like a flash flood. He whined as wiped his tears with his napkin. Grace patted his shoulder.

"Listen," she said. "I'm sorry about your troubles with love, but you must understand that love is not always going to work out the way it should. There are hardships along the road. You are a wonderful man and I know love is somewhere out there for you, but it's not me. Tell me the truth: do you love me?"

Lucas stopped crying and gazed at her for moment. He looked back down and sighed.

"Yes…" he answered. Grace looked down with disappointment. She turned her head away from him. He smiled.

"…but as a friend," he finished. Grace looked back, her eyes wide. Lucas placed hand on hers.

"Do love this man…this Hector?" he asked. Grace nodded.

"Alright," he said. "I'll help you get him back, if you promise me to tell me what it is like to be in love after you find him." Grace's eyes widened even more.

"But…"

"Please, Grace," he pleaded. Her eyes shrunk back to normal and she nodded.

"I promise."

"Then let's steal the idiot back!" Lucas exclaimed.


	17. Back in Black

_Back in Black_

_Back in black _

_I hit the sack _

_I've been too long _

_I'm glad to be back_

_-ACDC_

Victor strolled into the forest, holding a ring tightly in his hand. The moon shone brightly through the branches. His breathing was normal. His mind was at ease. He stared at the woods with marvel. He remembered how he felt last time he was here. Before, he was stressed, cowardly, and anxious.

Now, he had no fear. He felt calm and comfortable. There was only one simple thing bothering him: being able to keep his promise.

Once he was deep in the woods, he stopped. He turned and stared at the dreary tombstones stuck in the hard ground. Victor sighed and lifted the ring. He had to do this.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows," he began in strong tone. "Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness." He looked down at the ground, gazing among the tombstones to find something that might resemble a hand.

He searched until he saw something that looked much like root with five branches sticking out. It stood beside a tombstone with a girl's name scrawled upon it. Success! Victor smiled as he sat down one knee.

"With this ring, I ask you to be mine," he bellowed as he placed the ring on one of the roots. He waited for a moment until suddenly…

Nothing.

He waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened. Confused, he grabbed the hand and pulled it. It was only a root. He growled.

"The only time I want to get married to dead woman, and nothing happens," he yelled at himself. He took the ring off of the root and stood up.

"Why does everything never seem to go according to plan!" he shouted. He kicked his foot at the tombstone. Unfortunately, he kicked the tombstone a little too hard.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he cried. He held his foot in pain as he hopped backwards. Sorry to say, he hit another tombstone and tripped over it. He howled as he fell. His mind blacked out as a swarm of crows cawed and surrounded him.

"Victor's back!" a familiar voice shouted. "Victor's back!" As he awoke, Victor moaned and blinked. He shook his head and sat up, holding the back of his head. He gasped once his vision cleared. A small group of dead people surrounded him. Everyone was talking at the same time, curious at the man in front of him.

"Friend coming through!" a woman shouted as she pushed through. Victor smiled as Miss Plum pushed the people away. She opened her arms.

"Victor! It's nice to see you again!" she called.

"Pleasure to see you, too, Miss Plum," he told her as he hugged her. Her cold hands took his as she led him to the bar. Along the bar was group of corpses he met from his last visit. An elegant skeleton holding a pipe his hand shook Victor's hand.

"You are a sight for sore eyes," he said in a heavy British accent. "Well, they would be if I had any." He chuckled at his joke. Victor jumped as he felt something crawl across his hand. He stared down to see a black widow, smiling.

"Victor," she greeted him, "surprised seeing you here. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone," he explained. "Have any of you seen a woman named Grace Calman? She's still alive." Miss Plum walked over from behind the bar and laid her elbow on the counter.

"You know Grace?" she exclaimed. "Why, last time I saw her, a friend of hers was baking a pie for her fiancée."

"Fiancee?" Victor choked. "Who is she engaged to?" Miss Plum grabbed a cup and started to clean it.

"King Lucas," she explained. "Or at least, she was until she told him that she loved another." She sighed. "Love is such a funny thing. I believe she went back to his castle to talk to him."

"Do you know where he lives?" Victor asked. The group shook their heads.

"I do," the black widow said. "I can show you." Victor looked down and pursed his lips.

"We have to find her and quick."


	18. One Way or Another

**Hola! Just wanted thank everyone for reading my story. To "Dawn Over the Valley" No, Victor did not die (it would be funny though). I would have made a big deal out of it if he did. He just blacked out. Now, on with the story!**

One Way or Another

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna win ya_

_I'll getcha, I'll getcha_

_-Blondie_

Sadly, the group had already left. Walking through the streets, they set out on their quest.

"So, who is this person that is going to help us?" she asked Lucas

"Elder Gutknecht, I presume," he explained.

"He was the one who gave me, Scraps," Chela told her as she held Scraps in her hands. "He is the wisest…"

"_Was_ the wisest," Bonejangles corrected her. "Elder Gutknecht had moved on just recently." Grace froze when she heard this statement.

"What do you mean by _moved on_?" Grace asked. Bonejangles sighed.

"This place is only for those with unfinished business," he explained. "It's only temporary. Once a corpse finishes his business or has stayed here until the point of decay, they move on to heaven or hell…or whatever may be beyond here."

"But there are so many people here," she exclaimed. The maggot popped out Bonejangles' hat immediately after she finished her sentence.

"People have too many goals in life which leads to unfinished business," the maggot explained. "You know what the key to success is? Giving up. If more people gave up, the world would be happier place. There would be fewer wars, simpler conflicts, and people wouldn't be so disappointed in life." Grace giggled after he finished his speech. Scraps started barking, so Chela placed Scraps.

"So, who are we going to see?" she asked.

"Elder Artsohn, his son," Bonejangles told them. "He may be younger, but he is just as wise as his father."

The group continued until they reached a tall tower. Scrapes covered the tan, cement spire. The group walked on the outside stairs that led to the top of the tower. To Grace's surprise, the walk was not as long and tiring as she expected. Once they reached the top, Grace gazed at the strange room that lay inside. Books of every shape and size covered most of the room. Besides books, other strange items such as roots in jars rested on shelves. Grace looked up to see a tall podium with a dull lantern above it.

"Elder Artsohn!" Bonejangles called. "Are you here?" Grace looked around, searching for this Elder Artsohn. As she searched, she stopped when she felt something brush against the back of her head. She turned around and saw no one. She gulped and continued to search. Suddenly, she felt a puff of breath against her neck.

"I'm coming for you," a voice whispered in her ear. Grace screamed and she jumped around. The group spun around towards her and their eyes widened at what scared her. Her face grew angrier as she tried to catch her breath. She stared at the creature . The creature was a bat with a rope tied around its leg and it was…laughing?

"You should have seen the look on your face!" the bat said with a high pitched voice, laughing.

"Gabi, don't be rude!" a deep voice spoke behind them. The group turned to see a rather old skeleton, who seemed to be fairly large. The bat, or Gabi, as the old skeleton called her, flew over towards the old skeleton and sat on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Gabi apologized, "but you know I can't resist a good joke." The old skeleton turned back to the group.

"Forgive her," he said. "She is bad around strangers." Gabi gave him a dirty look in response to his comment. Bonejangles smiled as he went up and shook his hand warmly.

"It's great to see you again, Elder Artsohn," he said.

"Same here, Jangles," Elder Artsohn welcomed. Bonejangles spun around and took Grace's hand. He led her towards Elder Artsohn.

"I would like you meet my daughter, Grace," he told him. "We would like to go upstairs."

"Upstairs?" Elder Artsohn repeated. "I have never brought a group upstairs before. My father told me he had once, just recently before he moved."

"I remember," Gabi exclaimed. "He told us that a breather had wanted to go back upstairs." Grace's eyes widened.

"You mean another alive person has been here before?" she asked. The maggot jumped up and down in Bonejangles' hat.

"I know, I know!" he cried out. "I was…" but before he could finish, Bonejangles took off his hat and flung the maggot over the podium and on the edge of the lantern. He sat up, his head spinning.

"Ow," he said softly and fainted. Luckily for Bonejangles, the group didn't notice. Chela walked and stood beside Grace.

"Yeah, I heard about him," she said. "I don't know his name, but I know he used to own Scraps." Scraps barked, wagging his tail happily. Elder Artsohn stroked his chin.

"What is your purpose on going back?" he asked. Grace sighed.

"I need to find this man and tell him that I love him before he marries this other woman," she explained. Gabi started laughing.

"Are you serious?" she spat. "Do think that he will instantly love you and you will live happily ever after? Hate to break it to you, but life, and death, isn't like that. Love never lasts." Lucas frowned when hearing this. Chela bit her lip as she rubbed her elbow. Chela rolled her eyes.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Grace yelled. "Maybe you guys don't think that love isn't real, but I do."

"Did he actually tell you that he loves you?" Gabi asked. Grace blushed as she held her head down.

"He didn't have to," Grace told her. "His kiss was all I needed. True love does exist. I don't care what anyone says. I love him and I know it will work out. The world works in mysterious ways. I should know." She turned her head toward Bonejangles. "I met my father after years of wishing to see him again." Gabi held her head down with guilt at what she had said. Elder Artsohn smiled.

"I think I know of a way," he said. He walked up to the podium and grabbed a raven that sat upon it. He pushed an egg out of the raven and held the egg in his hands.

"This will let you stay for only a short time," he said. "If you want to come back just say _Hopscotch_." He grabbed the unconscious maggot off of the lantern and threw him back at the group. Lucas caught him with his hand. Elder Artsohn cracked the egg and a thick, copper smoke fell upon them.

Unfortunately, someone else had crawled in at the last second. Someone who was planning something very evil


	19. One Little Slip

**Hey! This chapter is a little pointless. You can skip it if you want to. It's kind of confusing. It's just a bunch silly stuff happening to Victor while Grace and the gang are on their mission. It's a tip of the hat to those silly cartoons I used to watch when I was little. I'm putting in the next chapter in about...two minutes.**

One Little Slip

_One little slip, _

_One little slip_

_It was a fusion of confusion_

_With a few confounding things_

_-Barenaked Ladies_

Victor ambled along the streets with the black window perched on his shoulder. Walking, he waved and greeted many familiar corpses that passed by him. Within just mere minutes, he reached the outskirts of town where King Lucas' castle was located. Victor looked up at the large stone castle and saw a large drawbridge that guarded the opening.

"Hello!" Victor yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. "HELLO!" After a few minutes of yelling, no one had come. Victor sighed and placed the black widow on a tree branch close by. He took off his shoes and dipped his foot in the moat. He shivered and jumped as feelings of frost and slime seeped through his foot. Taking a deep breath, he dipped both feet into the moat and began to walk in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" the black widow cried out. Victor turned towards her in confusion, shrugged, and turned back to the moat. He shrieked as a humongous, skeleton crocodile with sharp teeth swam towards him ready to bite. Victor leapt out of the moat just before the crocodile could catch him and chew him up into a million pieces. In disappointment, the crocodile slithered back into the moat. Victor breathed heavily trying to control his speeding heart. He turned to the black widow.

"I think I'll have to figure out another way to cross over the moat," he told her. Problem was that each plan he came up with turned out to be a disaster. His first plan was to use a stick to catapult himself over the bridge. Turned out that the stick was too small and he ended up falling into the moat. His body was covered in slime and was as cold as death (pun intended).

Oh, and he almost got eaten by the crocodile (Thank god he was so scared that it made him swim like an Olympic champion swimmer).

His second plan was to use the vines, surrounding the tree that the black widow sat on, and use them as rope to climb across to the top of the castle. Sadly, his aim was horrible because when he threw the vine, it landed in the moat instead. Before he could pull it back, the crocodile grabbed onto it, and Victor went on a wild "ride." After being dragged through the moat while screaming "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP," he was thrown back on land and smashed against the tree.

His third plan was probably the worst of all. He used the vine instead to hook onto the wall of vines, which was closer than the top of the castle, and walk across it like a tight rope and then climb the wall of vines. He successfully was able to connect the vine to the wall and start walking across while holding a long stick used for balance. However, once he reached the middle, trying desperately to keep his balance, the vine broke. As it fell, he held onto the vine and swung to the other side.

Had he grabbed the vine flying towards the castle, he would have probably made it onto the wall of vines. Instead he grabbed the vine flying towards and crashed into the tree with loud oomph. The black widow shook her head as he slid down the tree in pain.

"Don't you just hate when everything goes wrong?" she told him.

**Didn't I tell ya? On to the next chapter.**


	20. The Boy is Mine

**Here's the next chapter! More exciting than the last one. Enjoy!**

The Boy is Mine

_You need to give it up._

_Had about enough._

_It's not hard to see,_

_the boy is mine_

_-Monica and Brandy_

Grace lifted her gaze toward the moonlight. She felt cool breeze brush against her skin. She grinned in happiness. Although she loved being with her father and friends Downstairs, she was more than happy to be home.

Thinking of her friends, she turned around to face the group. Each of them was staring at each other, trying to see if everyone was safe and sound. Grace was little surprised that they weren't astounded about being here. She understood that Lucas was just here and wasn't all that surprised. As well, she understood that Chela had died just recently, so she wasn't too astonished. Bonejangles, her father, however, she expected to be in awe. On the contrary, he seemed calm and did not seem to notice. After the group was all set, they turned to Grace waiting for instructions.

"So where does this _amor_ of yours live?" Chela asked. Grace was about to answer, but then bit her lip.

"I really don't know," she admitted. "I've only spoken to him at my home. He would always come with his parents and his brother. I wonder if Nell or William told mother…" Before she could finish her thought, Scraps began to bark vigorously, jumping up and down around them. Chela kneeled down.

"What is it Scraps?" she asked. Scraps continued to bark until, out of the blue, he scampered away, dashing towards the edge of the forest. Chela stood back up.

"Scraps, wait!" she yelled. The group ran as fast they could, trying desperately to keep up with Scraps. Luckily, it was late at night and everyone was home asleep, so no one noticed a bunch of corpses and a tan girl running through the street, chasing a skeleton dog. They chased Scraps until he stopped at a house, barking loudly. The group stopped trying to catch their breath. Grace noticed a carriage close by. On one of the windows, there was poster that read "Van Dort's Fish in a Can."

"It's Hector's house," she exclaimed. "But how would Scraps know?"

"Who knows and who cares," Bonejangles said quickly. "Our problem is how we're going to get in. We can't exactly go in through the front." Grace looked down at the ground, trying to think of ways to get in. Lucas snapped his fingers.

"Let's go around the back," he said. He led the group to the side of the house, where a trellis, with vines twisted through the holes, led up to a balcony. Grace hugged him.

"Lucas, you're a genius," she said. She could see that he was blushing with embarrassment. One by one, the group climbed up the trellis and stepped onto the balcony. Grace turned and gazed at the view. In a not-so-far away distance, she saw an incredibly mysterious castle. She woud always gaze at the castle from her bedroom window at night, while she wrote. She took note that the view of it was better from this balcony. There was something about the castle she liked. Perhaps the fact that it was old and long forgotten, or that there was a mystery behind it that she did not know about. She wished that she could go in there one day. Lucas tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, ready to do this?" he asked. She nodded. Luckily, the door was unlocked and they could easily get in. The group stepped and gazed around to see a library filled with books. Only a candle lit the room. Lucas nodded.

"Well, looks like no one's here," he said quickly. Chela rolled her eyes.

"Of course someone's here," she exclaimed. "The candle was just recently lit. Look, there's still smoke on the match next to it and there is hardly any wax dripping from the candle." She leaned in towards Grace.

"He's not all that smart, is he?" she asked. Grace smothered her giggles. She gasped when she heard a noise from behind the double doors beside the bookcase. She turned to the group.

"You stay here," she told them. "I'll be right back." Slowly, she stepped towards the doors and opened them. Walking inside, she carefully closed the doors behind her. She peeked around, looking at the small room. With only a lounge chair and a futon facing a large, intricate fireplace made up the whole room. Grace sighed and was about to leave, until…

"Leaving so soon?" a voice spoke. Grace jumped and turned to see a woman turning her head back from the lounge chair. Her brown locks hanged daintily around her face as her frightening blue eyes pierced into Grace's soul. She gave her a twisted smile.

"If you are looking for Hector, he isn't here. He's visiting a friend," she told her. "You must be Grace Calman. I've heard so much about you." As the women stood up, Grace lifted her eyebrow, giving her an equally twisted grin.

"And you must be Miss Meredith VanderTRAMPp," Grace spoke, putting emphasis on the "tramp" in her name. "I've been waiting to meet you." Meredith gave small laugh.

"I don't think you want to," she said with a hint of mystery in her tone. "Please, sit." Grace continued to stare at her as she sat down on the futon. As they spoke, the corpses from the other room were peering through the other room, watching and listening to everything that was going on. Meredith stood by the fireplace, her cold eyes filled with hate.

"I should advise that you stay away from Hector," she said with spite. "He is mine and only mine." Grace only gave a fake laugh.

"Am I to believe that you love Hector?" she asked. Meredith continued to grin.

"He will make a perfect husband," she explained. "He is quite wealthy."

"But you have wealth, too," Grace pointed out. Meredith snapped her head towards her.

"But that wealth is only mine if I marry," she explained. "However, my husband will only keep the money anyway, so what was the point. However, I wanted that wealth to myself and that was when I discovered a beautiful word…'Divorce.' I only had to pick a wealthy husband who is most likely to cheat on me. Once I catch my husband having a love affair, I can have a divorce and not only is my money mine, but so is half of his! I will richer than I ever could. Sure it's not proper…but, then again, what isn't?

"When I heard about Hector and how he adores women, I knew that this was the man for me. But, then something happened to destroy my plan…YOU!" Her grin immediately turned into a grimace and her once icy eyes turned into flames of spite.

"You just happen to come along and he falls in love with you," she spoke evilly. Grace crossed her arms.

"Wouldn't that make your plan perfect?" she said. "You did want someone your husband would cheat on."

"Oh I know your type," she said. "You would never fool around with a married man. You would just gaze from afar. Then, Hector would respect your wishes and never be caught with another woman again. That is why you, my dear, would ruin my plan. You, who think you're high class, but you're just a lowly servant with an outcast for a father." Grace gasped.

"How…"

"Gossip spreads quickly," Meredith interrupted. "You don't even deserve a man. You're nobody, just like your father. You are just dirty on the ground!" Bonejangles grew angry with the cruel words that she spoke. The group had to pull him back from trying to strangle her. Meredith stepped closer towards her.

"I will marry Hector and there is nothing that you can do about it!" she told her. "I'll make sure of that." In slow swoop, she took a sword from behind her and lifted it up, pointing the blade towards her. Grace froze in fear.

"Prepare to join your low-life father," Meredith hissed. Bonejangles lost control.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled angrily. He broke away from the groups hold and jumped on Meredith's back. Meredith screamed dropping the sword on the ground. Grace hopped up and grabbed the sword. Meredith shook her body so hard that Bonejangles flew off her back. Lucas and Chela caught him just before he fell. Scraps barked loudly around her. Meredith turned towards the group and gasped in terror. Grace stood in front of the group, pointing the sword at her. Bonejangles stared at Meredith, angrily.

"You never treat my daughter like that again!" he yelled. Meredith merely stared in horror. Grace placed the sword down and took the group's hands.

"Let's get out of here!" Grace cried. "Hopscotch!" And in one quick movement, the group was gone.


	21. Dirty Little Secret

**Hey! I know I've already updated two chapters today, but I had time, and after seeing a review from ****Nausicaa of the Spirits****, I thought** **I give one mor echapter for today. Enjoy!**

Dirty Little Secret

_Just another regret, _

_Hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_-All-American Rejects_

"I'm really sorry, Grace," Bonejangles whispered sympathetically as he hugged her. The group sat at the bar in the Ball and Socket, each drinking somberly. Grace had not spoken a word since they got back. Bonejangles asked the band to play some soft songs to comfort her, but nothing too sad to the point where she would cry.

"Look, maybe we can stop her," Lucas suggested. "Sure she'll try to kill you, but we can get the law involved somehow."

"How?" Chela spat. "We can't exactly tell them ourselves and who would believe us? No offense, but Grace is not exactly at the highest end of the hierarchy."

"I can't believe that Hector is going to marry that horrible woman," Grace whispered, speaking for the first time. The group turned their heads toward her and finally realized why she was sad. It was not because of the fact that Meredith wanted to kill, but that Hector was going to be cheated over by a greedy woman. The group huddled in and hugged her. Miss Plum sighed, listening in on their conversation. Suddenly her mood changed when she turned her head towards the door opening.

"Hey, you're back!" she cried. The group lifted their heads and gasped in shock at who came in.

"Victor?" Grace cried. Victor was breathing heavily, his clothes soaking wet. Scraps barked running towards him happily. Victor leaned down petting the dog. He looked up at Grace and smiled.

"Thank God, you're here!" Victor said, smiling. "You don't know what I've gone through to find you." Grace stood up and walked towards him, her eyebrows high and her mouth dropped. Victor looked around her to see Bonejangles, still sitting down, covering his head with his hat.

"Mr. Bonejangles!" Victor cheered. "So glad to see you again." Grace snapped her head back at Bonejangles who gave a weak laugh as he waved.

"AGAIN!" Grace exclaimed. "Dad, how do you know Victor?" Victor eyes widened in surprise.

"Dad!" he exclaimed. "You're her father?" Lucas stepped forward and tilted his head.

"Is this the man you love?" he asked. Grace shook her head.

"No, this is his brother, Victor Van Dort," Grace explained.

"Victor Van Dort," Chela exclaimed. "You're the one who used to own Scraps."

"What!" the group exclaimed.

"Wait," Grace shook her head in confusion. "Victor, have you been here before?"

"Yes," Victor said. "Ask Mr. Bonejangles if you don't believe me." Everyone's head turned back towards Bonejangles, who gave a weak smile.

"Maybe I should explain…"

"Yes," Grace exclaimed. "And I want the truth, no secrets!" Bonejangles sighed.

"Sit down, I'll explain," he told them.

The next hour, Bonejangles explained each of the secrets to everyone. He told the story of Victor came to marry Emily and the wedding in the Land of the Living. He then explained about Grace and the whole story of her getting engaged to Lucas and meeting Meredith. The group soon understood what was going on.

Except…

"Victor, why are you back?" Grace asked. Victor's eyes widened and he slapped his forehead.

"I almost forgot," Victor said. "Hector sent me…well, not here, of course, but to find you. Hector loves you and he wants to see you again." Grace tilted her head down and smiled. A small tear fell from her eye. After a moment of silence, she snapped her head back up.

"I have to get him back!" Grace cried. "I don't care how; I just have to stop him from marrying that horrible woman!"

"I have an idea, but it might be silly," Lucas told the group. Everyone turned their heads toward and listened intently.

"I got it from Victor's story," he explained. "What if you got married?"

"WHAT!" the group's eyes widened.

"But it would be a fake wedding," Lucas explained. "You could pretend to be marrying me, which would make Hector jealous and, if he loves you, he would come and stop the wedding and, with Victor's help, so would his parents. His parents would have to see how much you two love each other. Hector will admit his love for you and you will admit your love for him and you will all live happily ever. We will have it at my old castle, back when I was alive, so we can have control of our setting." Grace gave an "are-you-nuts" look.

"That is the craziest idea I've ever heard!" she exclaimed. "Let's do it!" Lucas beamed and everyone nodded their heads in approval. Victor got up and stood on his chair.

"Listen up everyone!" Victor yelled. Everyone at the pub turned from what their doing to listen to what Victor had to say. "You might remember me as the groom from the last wedding in the Land of the Living. Well, we're going to have another one, but it is going to be fake. However, we got to make it seem convincing, so get what you can and let's do this!" The crowd remained silent. Not a word was spoken. Victor stood there, feeling a little embarrassed. Chela rolled her eyes and stood up on her chair.

"Now just because this wedding is fake, doesn't mean the _fiesta_ has to be," she yelled. "Get your best clothes and bring the kegs because we are going to party all night!" Just as she finished, the audience got off their seats and started cheering. Chela smiled at Victor.

"You just have to know your audience," she told him.


	22. A Million Ways

A Million Ways

_Oh such grace, oh such beauty_

_And lipstick and callous_

_And fishnets and malice_

_Oh darlin'_

_There are a million ways to be cruel_

_-OK Go_

Meredith sat down in the chair in library, a stream of cold sunshine glittered across the hem of her dress. The fireplace, now a dying ember, hissed a small stream smoke from its coals. Meredith gazed at the ember, deep in thought. How could this be possible? Did Grace really disappear in front of her eyes? Did a skeleton really jump on her back? And, most importantly, did the skeleton really call Grace his 'daughter?'

The whole situation went by so fast Meredith was not sure what to make of it. She continued to ponder until the sound of footsteps filled her ears. She snapped her head to towards the sounds, but saw nothing. Taking deep breaths she slowly turned her head back towards the fireplace.

_No one is here_ she thought to herself. _You are just being unreasonable_.

"Scared from what happened last night?" a voice with a strong British accent said from behind. The voice sounded silky yet strangely gruff at the same. Meredith immediately turned around and gasped as she stood up. Behind her was man with a large chin and an equally large nose. He wore suit much similar to what might wear to a wedding. The little hair he had was slicked back and neat much like the suit he wore. What had frightened Meredith about him was that both his arm and legs were that of a skeleton's, he had no eyes, and he had many cut and bruises on his face.

"Do not be frightened, dear," he told her. "My name is Lord Barkis Bittern." Meredith whispered the name across her lips and gasped.

"You were the one who married Miss Everglot, but then suddenly died," she exclaimed. The man gave her a cold smile.

"I see you know your history," he told her. "Miss Vandertrampp…mind if I call you Meredith?...I am here negotiate with you. I want to help you. From what I've seen from last night, you have means of wanting to…dispose of Miss Calman. But you seem to forget one thing."

"What's that?" Meredith spat angrily. Barkis took a couple of steps toward her as she backed up into the bookshelf behind her.

"A motive," he whispered. "If you just kill her, someone is going to take the blame…who would out rule you? That's why I have proposition for you." He tilted his head toward an already-open bottle of champagne and the few glasses nearby. He took the bottle and delicately poured the champagne into the glass. He held the glass in his hand, not yet taking a sip from it.

"I would like you to kill Miss Victoria as well," he told her. "But before you do, spread a rumor of how Grace loved Victor."

"Why should I say that?" Meredith asked.

"Victor is gone, is he not?" Barkis said. "He said it was because of personal business, correct? Grace is also missing, is she not?"

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Same way you did," he explained. "I heard it through gossip. Let me finish. Make it seem like more than just coincidence that they are both gone. If both women's bodies are dead…well, the town can spread rumors from there on." Meredith's eyes widened just as her mouth turned into an evil simper.

"That is brilliant," she softly commented. "But what's in it for you?" Barkis grinned and took a sip from his glass.

"The love of my life back in my afterlife," he told her. "Miss Meredith, there many ways to be cruel, but there are very few ways to be perfectly vicious." He gave a simple laugh and soon Meredith joined in as well, pouring a glass for herself. They clinked their glasses in a toast for spite and revenge.


	23. Get Up

**Hi! Well, thank you so much for reviewing and reading. There's only a few more chapters left sniff One of my revviewers has been really xcited for the scene where Hector figures out, so here it is! Enjoy!**

Get Up

_Don't let nothin' stop you_

_M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm_

_The club is jumpin' now_

_So get up!_

_-Ciara_

"Hildegarde, tighten her hair," Miss Everglot demanded just as she was leaving the room. "I can still some loose skin on her face." Hildegarde sighed as she fixed Victoria's hair. Victoria placed her hand on the sleeve of her wedding gown. She closed her eyes and prayed that Victor would come soon.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Victoria lifted her head, her hopes lifted that it might be Victor. However, her optimism failed her when Hector's face peeked through the door. He seemed nervous and a bit anxious.

"Excuse ladies," he spoke gently. "But do you mind if I speak to Miss Victoria alone?" Hildegarde nodded her head just as she was putting the finishing touches on Victoria's hair. She bowed and scuttled away out the door. Hector walked in slowly and closed the door behind him. Victoria stood up with confusion on her face.

"Is there something wrong, Hector?" she asked. Hector twiddled his fingers and sighed.

"Well, first, I would like you to know that I haven't seen Victor yet, but I still have faith he will be here in time for your wedding," Hector stuttered. "However, that's not the exact reason I came here." He ran his hand through his hair and gave a heavier sigh. "I must know where Victor is. He says he is looking for Grace, but he did not say where. Maybe, if I knew, I could help, too." Victoria took a couple steps toward him.

"I'm sorry, Hector," she told him. "Even if I did tell you, you could not be able to help him." Hector's eyebrows furrowed with anger.

"Why not?" he yelled. "What bloody place could Grace be that Victor is the only bloody special person that able to go to?"

"Hector, calm down…"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL YOU BLOODY TELL ME WHERE VICTOR AND GRACE ARE!" Hector breathed heavily and angrily as he stared at Victoria. She was not scared however, nor put down. She bit her tongue and sighed.

"I'll tell you," she submitted. "But you may not believe me." Hector's eyes were alert as he stared deeply into her dark eyes. Victoria kept her steadiness.

"He is in a place called the Land of the Dead," she told him. Hector lifted his eyebrow. She continued, "It's a place where those who are dead with unfinished business go until their business is complete or their time is finished and then they are able to cross over. Victor went there once when…when he married." Hector shook his head in dismay.

"Let me guess, he married a corpse? Do you expect me to believe such a fairy tale?" he asked. "And I guess I'm supposed to believe that my brother married corpse as well?"

"But it's true!" Victoria exclaimed. "Victor did marry a corpse bride and the corpses walked the earth to celebrate his wedding. Ask anyone about it…well, actually, they'll say that it was caused by tainted water, but that was myth that Victor and I spread." Hector continued to shake his head in surprise.

"Lies!" he cried. "If such a place existed, how did Grace get there?"

"Because Victor believed that she was kidnapped by a corpse like he was," Victoria explained. "Please, Hector, you must believe me!"

"Believe you? Do you expect me to believe that…"

"THE DEAD WALK THE EARTH AGAIN!" a voice interrupted out in the streets, followed by screams. Hector and Victoria bolted towards the balcony and stared down at the town. Hector's jaw dropped. Hundreds of corpses walked along the cobbled streets. Citizens ran screaming while some stood beside a corpse, walking with them. Hector slicked his hair.

"I…I can't bloody believe this," he whispered. Victoria cupped her hands around her hands.

"Excuse me," she yelled. She caught the attention of a small, dwarf corpse with a sword in his stomach. He turned to her and waved.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"Why, we're attending the wedding of King Lucas and his lady, Grace Calman," the small corpse yelled back. Hector's eyes widened even moShere.

"Grace," he whispered and ran away as quickly as he could. Victoria turned and ran after him. She ran down stairs, only to find a bigger uproar in the main room. Her mother ran screaming from a corpse as her father was at the fireplace, jumping to grab his musket. The only one who wasn't worried or running scared was Hildegarde. was in the kitchen, looking and searching. She bit her lip, hoping…

"Waiting for me?" a voice said behind her, almost reading her mind. She jumped as she spun around to see her skeleton husband grinning.

"Miss me, Hilda?" he asked. She ran towards him, giving him a big hug and kissed him on his bony cheek.

"I've missed you so much," she told him. "Is…Grace…"

"Yeah, Grace is here," he told her. He then explained the whole story of Grace and King Lucas and the fake wedding. Hildegarde listened attentively. When Bonejangles finished, he entwined his fingers around hers.

"So, would you like to attend our daughter's fake wedding?" he asked. Hildegarde smiled.

"What kind of mother would I be if I didn't?" she told, and together, they headed for the castle. Not far by, Victoria was walking out into the streets, looking for someone too, who also wasn't too far.

"Victoria?" a voice called out. Victoria twisted her head to find Victor in a river of corpses, pulling him away.

"Victor!" she yelled. Victor struggled to get passed the people walking to reach Victoria, but the swarm was too big and too fast. Victor could not get to her.

"Victoria," he yelled. "I'm sorry! Tell Hector and my parents to come to the castle. Please!"

"I will, Victor!" She yelled, trying to keep away from the crowd as though it was dangerous river. "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Victor said. He was finally pulled away into the stream of the crowd. Victoria could only see his face and a hand reaching out to her.

"VICTORIA!"


	24. Tu Amor

Tu Amor

_Tu amor, I will always be_

_Tu amor, means the world to me_

_Esteras siempre en mi corazon_

_You're the one in my soul_

_And I live for tu amor, tu amor_

_-Jon B._

The castle that Grace would always look at from her window turned out to be Lucas' castle, when he was king. Ever since his death, it had been abandoned. For the first time in fifty years, crowds of people were now entering the castle to celebrate a fake wedding.

The fake wedding was held in the main room, which was the first to be seen when entering through the main doors. Once everyone was seated, the wedding had begun. Lucas had stood up front beside Elder Artsohn and Gabi. He stared down the aisle, watching Grace walk with her father right beside her. She wore a beautiful, off-the-shoulder wedding gown with a flowy skirt. Her hair was in a stunning half ponytail with only a light veil covering it. A white flower adorned her dark as light curls shaped her face. She appeared brighter and livelier than she had when she first came to the Land of the Dead. She almost looked like one of them now, save for the rotting and the whole being dead-part.

Lucas noted how lovely she looked with sun setting behind her, but then had to remind himself that this was a fake wedding. Once Grace and Bonejangles reached the altar, Bonejangles took a seat up in front next to Hildegarde. Grace grinned, happy to see her mother attending her fake wedding. She turned to Artsohn who began speaking. He spoke with amazement, sounding exactly like a priest. Finally, he spoke the words that Grace desperately wanted to hear.

"If any of you believe that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak or forever, hold your peace." Artsohn sat up and leaned forward. Everyone turned around at the door and waited for Hector to arrive.

However, no one came. Minutes passed, seeming forever for Grace, but still no one came. Finally, the door creaked open. Grace's hopes were lifted as the setting sun shined through. A dark figure appeared. Grace bit her lip as the figure shut the door to reveal himself as…

"I'm sorry," Victor said sadly as he finally closed the door. "I tried desperately to find him, but I couldn't." Grace slowly spun her head around, tears nearly forming in her eyes. Lucas placed his hand on hers.

"You know, if you wish, you could still live with us," he said. Grace raised her head in confusion.

"He's right," Elder Artsohn said. "You have entered the Land of the Dead. You are free come and live there, if you please." Grace turned bit her lip and turned to her parents. They gave her sympathetic smiles. She knew they would be happy with whatever choice she made.

"Maybe that's what we have in common," Lucas said. "We were not destined for love."

"That's not true!" a voice spoke. Everyone turned their heads toward the voice. Chela stood up and walked towards the altar. She grabbed Lucas and kissed him passionately.

Everyone gasped, taken back by her action, especially Lucas. Chela took her lips off of him and stared at him.

"I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you," she told him. "I don't care who you are or what you do. I want to spend the rest of my afterlife with you." Lucas surprised lips lifted into a beaming smile.

"Ever since I tasted your apple pie, I knew I liked you," he said. "I had a weird, warm feeling in the pit of my stomach when I saw you. I thought it was the pie at first, but it soon continued every time I saw. I love you Clementina Hermosa Esperanza Lopez Arechavaleta."

"_Mi amor_," Chela whispered and Lucas dipped her and kissed her even more passionately. The crowd stared in confusion at what just happened, shaking their heads. Gabi leaned over to look at the kiss and nodded her head.

"It's good to be the king," she commented. After a minute, they finally finished. Lucas turned to Grace and blushed.

"I thank you Grace for introducing me to her," he said. "You have helped me find love. I am in your debt." Grace was about to reconsider until the door opened and, of course, Hector, Victoria, and his parents walk in…a little too late. Grace bit her lip with embarrassment.

"Hector, its not what it looks like!" Grace said. "I mean, it is…it is…sort of. Well, this is ackward." Hector ignored her babbling and walked up towards the altar. As he walked, the Van Dorts looked at the corpses with nervous glances and gasped when they saw Victor standing near one of the seats. He waved to them nervously. Victoria ran to him and hugged him, explaining how she found them and convinced them to come over.

Anyway...

"Grace, listen to me," Hector said, as he took her hands. "I've been waiting impatiently waiting and have been filled with grief. I've had to listen to crazy sayings about weddings and future. I had to gather up courage to pass dead people to get to this castle…and it was all worth it for you." Grace swooned as everyone sighed. Hector continued.

"Grace, I love you, no matter what social class you are and even if I am forced to marry someone else, I will always love you."

"WRONG ANSWER!" a dark voice spoke. The crowd turned and gasped at who stood in the doorway…or should I say "whom."

**Dun Dun Dun! So what do think? Only two chapters left! Oh by the way, the whole "It's good to be the king" was from "Robin Hood: Men in Tights" and "History of the World," both really funny movies. Please review!**


	25. Love is a Battlefield

Love is a Battlefield

_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong _

_Searchin' our hearts for so long, _

_Both of us knowing _

_Love Is A Battlefield_

_-Pat Benatar_

"Lord Barkis?" Victoria whispered loudly.

"Meredith?" Hector questioned.

Victor held Victoria's hand as he stood in front of her, staring in both fear and anger at Barkis. Barkis grinned at him.

"Like my new look?" he asked. "Thanks to your friends, I had to go through much pain to get this!" Although his tone was angry, he still kept a smile. He and Meredith walked down the aisle with coy looks upon their faces. Barkis stood halfway as Meredith continued until she reached the altar.

"You seem to forget that we are still engaged, Hector!" she yelled. Hector glared at her as he held Grace close to him.

"You are not welcomed here," he hissed. Meredith grew angrier.

"What is she worth?" Meredith spat. "She is garbage! She is nothing! She is…"

"Better than you'll ever be!" Mr. Van Dort interrupted. Everyone gasped after he spoke. Murmurs could be heard as Meredith spun around and stared angrily at him. Mr. Van Dort stood his ground still.

"Miss Vandertrampp, you have been nothing but rude and cruel to our son," he spat. "As well, you snore loudly!" Meredith flinched, taken back by his comment. He continued.

"If I cannot stand your snoring, then by God, neither will my son. The engagement is off!"

The murmurs grew louder as Meredith's face grew red. She stomped up and down, screaming. Once her tantrum was finished, she pouted and walked down the aisle. Barkis opened his mouth wide. He grabbed Meredith's shoulder and spun her around.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled. "We had a bargain!"

"Well, the bargain has changed!" Meredith whined. "Do your own dirty work!" With a harsh grimace, he slapped Meredith and she fell to the ground. He spun around to face Grace.

"This is all your fault!" he yelled. He grabbed a sword from his sheath and ran towards her at full throttle. Just as his blade reached her neck, Hector grabbed one of the large candlesticks and blocked it.

"Keep your hands off her!" he yelled. Barkis lifted his blade and with his sword, he lifted it up to attack Hector. Just before the sword knocked off Hector's head, Victor grabbed a long fork from Miss Plum and stopped him. Barkis lifted his sword angrily and the three went into battle.

As they fought, Meredith steadily picked herself up and stared angrily at Grace. Like a horrific, blood thirsty animal, Meredith growled. She grabbed one of the stake knives from the chef's back and ran toward Grace at full throttle. Grace thought she was about to die until…

"I don't think so," Victoria said. Victoria ran towards the altar and grabbed Lucas' sword from his sheath. With one quick swoop, she blocked Meredith' sword from taking off Grace's head.

"Bloody hell!" Grace shouted in surprise. Victoria smiled as she knee-ed Meredith in the stomach, causing her to back up. Chela was about to run over to help her, but Lucas stopped her.

"You can't," he said. "This is the Living's World. We cannot disturb the balance."

"Ah, but I can," Grace exclaimed, as she grabbed one of the large candlesticks and banged it across Meredith head. Meredith, who didn't give up that easily, got back up and began the fight between her and Victoria and Grace.

The battles were hectic…and yet, pointless. Each of them led upstairs, onto the balcony. Those who attended the wedding followed them, as the couples continued to engage in battle.

Hector tried to whack Barkis, but because he ducked, the candlestick hit Victor in the stomach instead.

"Ow!" Victor cried. Hector winced with sympathy.

"Sorry!" he said. Barkis laughed and knocked the fork out of Victor's hand and chopped the candlestick, leaving the brothers with nothing.

"You fools!" Barkis yelled. "I'm dead! You can't do anything to me!" He whacked each of them on the head, causing them to fall to the ground. Both Victoria and Grace hesitated, worried about their loves. This gave Meredith the opportunity to whack them on the head and they too fell to the ground.

Victoria, Victor, and Hector were all unconscious, but Grace was still awake. With all her strength, she struggled to get a sword, but Meredith grabbed it before she did.

"Oh no, Grace," she said. "You are not going survive this time." A twisted smile formed upon her face. Tiny drops of rain fell onto her face, making her face even more demonic. Meredith clashed her sword down and Grace jumped out of the way to not feel its sting. Meredith walked closer to her and Grace crawled backwards, on her back, to get away from her.

"Why should you get what you want?" Meredith hissed. "Why should you, a common housemaid, get your happy ending, and I, a rich lady, get nothing?" She slashed her sword once again and Grace hopped out of the way. It was growing harder to dodge her attacks for the balcony was growing slicker from the rain.

"You're a nobody!" she yelled. "This is not a fairy tale, Grace! Happy endings don't always come for nobodies." Grace continued to crawl until her hand felt nothing, she turned around and saw the edge of the balcony, where there was no banister to keep her from falling. She knew now that she would most certainly die. Meredith lifted her sword.

"I hope you burn in hell!" she yelled.

Grace flinched, ready for the sword to pierce her face…but no pain came. No feeling of blood or anything. Grace slowly opened her eyes and saw the sword was caught. Grace twisted her and gasped at who caught the sword.

**Cliffhanger! One more chapter left! Sniff...Well, please review**


	26. My Saving Grace

My Saving Grace

_Giving Me Peace_

_Giving Me Strength When I'd_

_Almost Lost It All_

_Catching My Every Fall_

_I Still Exist Because You Keep Me Safe_

_I Found My Saving Grace Within You_

_-Mariah Carey_

Grace gasped at the figure beside her. Actually, everyone was in shook at who had grabbed the sword. Meredith backed away in almost-fear from the apparition. The figure was a glowing woman, floating a foot off of the ground. Her hair was so dark that is seemed blue. Her gentle eyes smiled confidently upon Grace.

Her glowing presence awoke Victor, Hector, and Victoria. As Victor woke to see the spirit, he nearly choked. He blinked as he got up and stepped up to the figure.

"Emily?" he whispered. The spirit gracefully looked at him as she placed the sword beside her.

"Hello Victor," she said, her voice like a bell. With all of her strength, Grace pulled herself away from the ledge. Hector ran over to help her up. As he helped, his eyes were still on Emily. Everyone was in shock, especially Barkis. His jaw was dropped in astonishment.

"Emily?" he yelled. "But…But, this is impossible!" His astonishment quickly turned back into anger and he grabbed Victoria. She cried out as he tightened both his grips on her arm and her neck. Emily's smile turned into a solemn frown as she turned to him.

"Let her go!" she bellowed. Barkis merely laughed maniacally. Grace, watching this, grew angrier. She tightened her hand into a fist and lifted it up. Barkis' laugh stopped immediately as soon as her hand punched his head…

…Off of his neck!

Barkis shrieked as his head rolled down the balcony and stopped near the balcony door. The corpses backed away from his head as it rolled. His body quickly let go of Victoria. She ran up to Grace and gave her a big hug. Emily, still solemn, glided over towards his head and pointed her sword towards him.

"Your time is up!" she roared, in a strange powerful way. Barkis gasped as his body suddenly melted and turned into burning ashes in front of him. He screamed as his head as well burned up, disintegrating into dust. Suddenly there nothing of him, save for hot ashes.

Hector and Victor hugged their loved ones. Meredith, watching this, fainted from the improbability of it all. The Van Dorts watched it, enjoying every minute of it as though it was a play. Emily turned around, toward the lovebirds, giving them a large smile.

"Well, my work here is done," she told them.

"Emily, wait!" Victor cried. Emily tilted her head, staring at him. Victor grinned.

"I miss you," he said almost about to cry. Emily's glowing hand touched Victor's hand.

"You have friends here," she said. "And do not worry…I'm watching over you." With that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She let go his hands and floated towards Lucas and Chela.

"You have found love your highness," she said. "Cherish it. Some are not as lucky." Lucas held Chela closely to her. Suddenly, she turned to Grace and Hector.

"Grace, you are the bravest girl I've ever met," she told her. Emily spun around to face Bonejangles and Hildegarde as they held each other.

"You raised a fine girl," she told them. "I do miss you, my friend." Bonejangles took his hat off and placed it on his chest, nodding his head. Emily turned to Victoria, who blushed.

"Victoria, you are lucky," she said. "I wish the best of love." Emily said her goodbyes and spun around and soared to the middle of the balcony. Little by little, her spirit gradually disappeared,

"Oh, and do not worry about me," she said for last words. "I've finally found true love." Suddenly, she disappeared without a trace. The crowd stood there with moments of silence, remembering her words.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"…So, in conclusion, here is to you Chela and Lucas!" Grace said, lifting her drink. "May your life…err, afterlife be filled happiness." Soon, everyone, both alive and dead, toasted. Chela, wearing a veil and carrying a bouquet, laughed as Lucas, wearing a top hat, kissed her on the cheek.

The band started up again, jazz music filling the halls of Lucas' castle. Chela took Lucas' hand and they ran out onto the dance floor. Right beside them was Bonejangles spinning Hildegarde around just they used to. Grace sat down by Hector, Victoria, and Victor as they laughed at Mr. and Mrs. Van Dort, who were trying so hard to dance to the jazz music, but could not. Hector turned to Victor and Victoria.

"Sorry about your wedding being replaced by Chela's and Lucas' wedding," he told them. Victor shook his head.

"No worries," he said. "We will have ours in a couple of days. I'm just glad you don't have to marry that horrible woman. I can't believe my father sent her to a mental hospital. She'll never sleep at another wedding party again, that's for sure."

"Speaking of which," Hector spoke as he stood and kneeled before Grace. Grace blushed as he held her hand.

"I know this is expected," he said, "but will you marry me?" Grace laughing, immediately agreed and kissed him passionately on the lips. He stood up and took Grace's hands.

"Come on," he said. "Let's dance." Victor took Victoria's hand as well and the couples ran onto the dance floor. They danced the night away, realizing that they had found their saving graces within each other.

_The End_

**Well, that's the last chapet tear. I hope you guys had a lot of fun reading just as much as I had fun writing it. I like to thank readers and reviewers for giving my first story a chance. Thank you :-) **


	27. Deleted Scene

**Oh! You thought I was done with this story? Well, actually I am, but I have a deleted scene that I thought some of you readers want to read. It was suppossed to go between "A Million Ways" and "Get Up," but I thought this scene was sort of pointless. If you want to read it, you can.**

**Hey, I'm thinking of making a sequel to "My Saving Grace" and I'm not sure if I want it based around their children or around their great-great-great grand children, in the present day. If any of you guys have any ideas, please tell me through your reviews. **

**Thanks for reading!**

Dance With My Father

_If I could get another chance _

_Another walk, another dance with him _

_I'd play a song that would never, ever end _

_How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again_

_-Luther Vandross_

Bonejangles stared into the old, dirty mirror that lay on the wall in the backroom. He straightened his fedora out, making it sure looked nice for Grace's fake wedding. He wiped the dust off of the old hat and fixed it up. After he thought he looked presentable, he walked into the pub where one of his band members was practicing for the fake wedding. He turned his to the other side of the pub and gasped.

Grace was fixing her hair as she gazed at herself in the large mirror. Bonejangles wanted to cry just looking at her. She wore a beautiful, off-the-shoulder wedding gown with a flowy skirt. Her hair was in a stunning half ponytail with only a light veil covering it. A white flower adorned her dark as light curls shaped her face. She turned to her father, seeming more bright and lively than she had when she first came here. Blushing, she spun around.

"Do you think it's too revealing?" she asked softly. Bonejangles shook his head. He placed his hand out.

"Would like to dance?" he asked. "You know, just one for your old man." Grace grinned as she took his hand. Bonejangles turned to the piano player and gave a nod. The piano player nodded back and his fingers soon danced on the keys, playing a soft, sweet song.

Bonejangles and Grace waltzed together through the pub. Elegantly, the two danced with much charm, but at the same time enjoyable.

"The good news that you won't have to worry if you step on my feet because it won't hurt," Bonejangles joked. Grace gave small chuckle, but with a serious look upon her face.

"Why didn't you tell me that you saw Mother?" she asked. Bonejangles lifted his head, but still continued to waltz. He sighed.

"I told your mother not tell you about me because I was worried that you would either think she was crazy or you would became angry," he told her. "But then after I saw you…well, it has been twenty years and I didn't want to disappoint you…"

"I understand," Grace whispered. Bonejangles tilted his head down and gave another long sigh. Suddenly, he lifted his head and smiled.

"Put your arms around my neck and lean back," he asked her. Grace tilted her head to the side with confusion, but did as he asked. Bonejangles placed his arms around her back.

"Hold on," he told her and he spun her. Grace squealed with joy as he spun her faster and faster. After about a minute, they slowed and she laughed with delight.

"I used to that with you mother all the time," he told her. "Kitten…Grace?" Grace looked up and stared at him.

"You know that whatever happens, I will always love you, right?" he asked. Grace eyes widened with surprise.

"Of course!" Grace exclaimed. "Dad, I will always love you, even after death." She then gave him a big bear hug. Bonejangles was bit taken back, but soon he hugged her back. If he had tear ducts, he knew would be crying right now. From his wet shoulder bone, he knew that Grace was crying now. He hugged her tighter. As the song finished, he finally let go of her. Grace smiled, wiping her tears with her hand.

"You are a wonderful young lady, Grace," Bonejangles told her. "I will always be proud of you. Now go and get that Van Dort kid back!"


End file.
